


Sink your teeth into my flesh

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Gore, Kidnapped, M/M, Multi, Nipping, Smut, Teasing, Teenager, bloodkink, bloodslave, master - Freeform, neckplaying, owncharacters, servant - Freeform, sloppy sex, vampireprince, vampiresire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: Cassanova wakes up in a dark cell and his kidnapper just wants one thing: that he becomes a slave for the kidnapper whom's a prince. But not just any slave, and not to just any prince. He's a blood slave for the vampire sire.Read to see what happens!!WARNING, this book will contain:boyxman, blood drinking, blood kink, strong language, slight gore, hardcore sex, bdsm. This is my own characters. And some chapters might be very short, just FYI. :) Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it so I know if I should continue it or yeah ^^





	1. Chapter 1

The smell was foul. The disgusting stench forced its way into his nose and the boy yanked into consciousness. His dark brown, shoulder long hair was wet and plastered to his pale sweaty skin. 

He had no idea for how long he had been there, or where he was for that matter. His heart was beating fast in his chest, dangerously fast, and he heard each heartbeat like an echo in his head. Cass had never been so scared and confused in his whole life, and his mind was slowly drowning in a feeling he despised: hopelessness.  
~~~~  
Cass had always been that person to keep check on everything around him. He had a strict routine, like which restaurants he visited and which ones he didn't visit. What paths and short cuts he took and what trails that wouldn't take him anywhere. He was a quiet, unproblematic human that most people could deal with, and he had always been a person who planned his future in details. 

Like a little kid who's planning his wedding, Cassanova planned his future like this:  
College, work, family.  
Studying, getting a nice job, then meet a beautiful honey and hopefully get at least 2 kids. 

Cass had even pictured himself old in a rocking chair, reading stories out loud for his grandchildren. 

Maybe this constant planning and dreaming was due to his own family not being stable. His mother had left when he was 4 and his dad had his demons - heroin. Cass was put into care at 10, but the damage was already done. He had been rebellious, cocky, even a very mean boy at first. Who wouldn't be if it felt like the whole world just wanted to crush you into pieces? 

He was adopted by mr and mrs Thorne, and found the right way after years of talking and bonding.  
And now, as a 19 year old, Cass felt like he had the world on its knees for him! Good grades, a future that looked bright.

Until he left that party last night. His friend Ryan had insisted on following him to the bus, but Cass had just ignored the gesture and left the party all alone. He should've known better than walking home all alone in the night. 

Now he was just sitting here, a sad looking little boy with his arms tied behind his back and the room so dark that he couldn't even see his own body. He was stripped off his expensive Adidas shoes, his white plain shirt unbuttoned and his thin jeans didn't keep the cold out for shit.

And he was feeling that horrible feeling that he hated so much.  
Hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of Cass' self pitying, a door cracked open painstakingly slowly a few meters away. The flash of light made Cass squint his eyes before he got used to it. He still couldn't see much, since he had been in the dark room for so long, but at least now he knew he wasn't alone. 

Even though he didn't know if it was something to celebrate.   
As far as Cass knew he could be a kidnapped prostitute now, thanks to the ones that had abruptly taken him when he was on his way home.

Three people walked in, two of them grabbed Cass' arms and held him pressed against the wall, even though the boy couldn't move much with the rope keeping his wrists and arms immobile. The darkness illuminated most of their facial features and the boy could only make out silhouettes. The third person, however, disappeared into the dark corners of the cell.  
They pressed him tighter against the cold wall, and its raw coolness sent shivers down Cass' spine and made the young boy whimpered.

His cell had been so cold that the teen's nose had turned red and snot dripped from it, and his toes and feet were blue from freezing. His arms were hurting from being in the same position for so long, and the two persons didn't really care about being gentle. Their firm grip and tall, broad bodies told Cass that it was meaningless to try and fight them. 

He glanced down at his dirty feet, his skin pale like snow and he could count himself lucky if he didn't catch a cold after being in this icy cell. But Cass knew that right now he was too low in the food chain to ask for a blanket or scold them for ruining his clothing. 

If he didn't play his cards right, his folks and friends would surely read about his death in the newspaper.

"Ple-please... I don't wa-want to be-e here..." Cass sniffled, his orange brown colored eyes watering as he continued to stare at his feet, hanging in the two strangers grip. He looked as miserable as he felt! 

He heard clicking of heels and saw a pair of boots stand just in front of him. By some reason, Cass got surprised over the size difference between his tiny pale feet and the stranger's huge ones. But then again, maybe it was just the black boots that did the trick.

"I know you don't want to. I never asked if you wanted to or not."

A husky man voice spoke lowly, and it filled Cass with fear. It was clear that this was the mastermind behind his kidnapping. The real mister Bad guy, the Joker, the Davy Jones, Cinderella's mean stepmother - the evil little fucker that had brought him here and caused him this distress for unknown reasons!

"Are you.... crying?"

The question seemed genuine, curious, if not concerned! Cass nodded, feeling tears escape his eyes and run down his cheeks while his bottomlip trembled.

A warm, big, glowed hand cupped his jaw, rubbing soothing circles with its thumb over his cheek before it moved up to wipe away a tear on his right cheek. Cass stiffened by the touch, yanking his head up a little before he relaxed. Somehow, he was certain that the hand wouldn't hurt him. 

"Don't cry. It makes you look so.... so sad." The same husky voice spoke again, and Cass gulped thickly. "Listen, you're far away from home now. And you won't leave this place even if you try. I need someone like you in my possession, and I hope you'll accept it calmly and without throwing any fits about it."

The 19 year old sniffled, an unattractive string of snot hanging from his red nose. Possession? Was he a part of this man's things? It sounded like something straight from a horror flick about sexslaves!


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen to me carefully."   
The man continued, his voice still calm like a kindergarten teachers'. Cass nodded, his body shivering lightly and his arms felt numb because of the tight restraints. Something salty and gooey dripped in between Cass' lips and continued down to his jaw.

The hand disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared, but this time with something silky that it pressed against Cassanova's nose. The boy squeaked, throwing his body away as harshly as he could manage. The stranger sighed and Cass could almost picturing that the kidnapper was rolling his eyes. 

"Blow. You look disgusting with snot all over your nose." 

Cass sniffled a little before he pressed his nose into the silky handkerchief and snorted as hard as possible. 

A disgusted whine was heard before the napkin was removed.

"That's better. Now you don't look repulsive," the man hummed, and Cass shuddered. Maybe he should've let the snot continue to run from his nose. He'd rather have this stranger who had kidnapped him think of him as repulsive and disgusting than pretty and attractive. Who knew what this crazy motherfucker might do?

The hand went back to holding his jaw steadily, the thumb brushing softly over his bottomlip and the pointer rubbed briefly over Cass' cheekbone. 

"Like I said, listen carefully: I want you to be one of my servants. All my servants sleep in my house - this building. That means you'll wake up 8 a clock every morning, and go to the kitchen were you'll get your orders of what to do. Clean, cook, water the flowers, take out my clothes for the evening, wash, do the dishes, whatever."

It was silent for a few minutes, not even their breathing could be heard, before Cass finally opened his mouth and whimpered through his dry lips:  
"Why.... don't you just... ask someone if they want a job? Why d-did you have to k-kidnap someone? W-why me who's studying a-and trying to get good grades?" 

For a mere second Cass thought he had overstepped, when the kidnapper withdraw his hand and the teen waited for the pain. He expected a punch in the face, but nothing came. The man in front of him sighed patiently before he leaned close - close enough for Cass to tense up and get uncomfortable. 

The stranger leaned in, his breathe smelling of.... potato chips? Well, what had Cass expected, really. They were both humans after all. The breathe tickled his ear and Cass gnashed his teeth as he felt the tip of the man's nose search it's way behind his earshell, exactly were his weak spot was hiding. 

"You are special... it doesn't matter how I got you here, the fact remains that I want you as a part of my servants-crew." 

Cass shuddered helplessly as the man pressed his nose and mouth and brushed his plump soft lips against his neck, and... did he sniff him? Cass did smell good, no one could deny that, thanks to the strawberry shower gel and coconut shampoo he used. 

"I-I want..... p-please... I w-want to g-go home... please..." the boy stuttered out, trying to stay calm even though his body was tense and cold and the stranger nuzzled his neck. 

The man grunted something against Cass' neck, but the boy couldn't possibly hear what, before the stranger straightened up again and nodded. 

"You'll get one phone call to each of your family members and friends, and you'll tell them that you found a well paying job and won't come home. You'll get an opportunity to talk to them once a month, maybe more if you behave yourself... If you prove that you're trustworthy, then maybe I'll let you go and see them."

Cass began to cry again, his red eyes itching and he shook his head speechlessly.   
What about Ryan? What about his mother and father, or his gold fish Glen? And his school work that he had worked so hard with? And what about his crush, Gretchen, that had finally agreed to have a coffee with him some time? 

It would all be thrown out the window, thanks to this rat! Just because this stranger wanted a fucking servant, Cass had to throw his life away. 

He felt a hand on his jaw again, but this time he pulled away and didn't give into the warm soothing hand. Cass wouldn't give the kidnapper the satisfaction!

"I see... it's hard to accept. I'll give you some time, but remember that you can't get out of here, and if you try you could get yourself hurt."

The man snapped his finger and the two persons that had held Cass in place grabbed him even harsher before shoving him out of the dark cell. The boy squeaked in shock and pain as the light blinded him temporarily and his feet slipped over the floor. 

Warmth surrounded him, slowly but safely warming him up and even though Cass couldn't see anything for the moment, he could feel with his toes. He felt warm rugs and how he was being dragged up some stairs, and he heard small grunt coming from the people whom had to almost carry him. 

Cass could hear music play in the distance, a waltz. He smelt something delicious, and made his tummy growl. It smelt like roast beef, fries and garlic sauce. It smelt like cookie dough, brownies, warm chocolate and coffee. 

He was suddenly pushed down on something soft, and the restraints around his wrists loosened and disappeared. Thank god! Cass sat up properly in the cozy furniture and began to wildly rub his eyes so he could see properly again, and he heard the same man from before say: 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Remember what I told you, kid." 

Cassanova squinted his eyes, but didn't catch a glimpse of any of the people before a door was closed and he heard the lock crack lightly: they had locked him in!

Well, at least this time he was locked in a warm room with something soft to rest on.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassanova was completely exhausted, and he hadn't meant to wake up - but to be fair he hadn't meant to fall asleep either. If he got to choose, he'd stay in the cozy bed forever and wait for his knight in shining amour to save him from this nightmare.  
But even Sleeping Beauty had to wake up sometime, and so did Cass.  
As soon as he realized what had happen, he cursed himself for being so stupid and fall asleep right after the kidnapper had locked the door to his new cell. How could he let himself sleep in the house of a psycho?!   
But to be honest, Cass had managed to sleep well. This room was cozy and had a calming, soothing atmosphere to it,  like a baby nursery. It was big enough for a king sized bed, a huge wardrobe, a clean desk and plasma tv, and still had a lot of spare room!  
The walls were of a soothing light blue color and the ceiling was white.  
Cass sat up in the soft bed, the mattress soft and the sheets were thin and made out of silk. Five pillows - each of them stuffed and puffy - was lying at the headboard, and the sheets and pillows were in the color dark blue.  
The boy was still wearing his jeans and his button up shirt, which was now ruined. The assholes that had brought him here from the start had apparently never learned to unbutton something it seemed, since they had abruptly ripped his shirt open and almost all the buttons were gone and it was lightly trashed.  
But what to expect from a psychopath...  
Kidnapping him just because he wanted another servant? Sure it was plenty of people who worked as servants and was qualified for the job, and which would happily take the job offer. But oooooh no, it was Cass' usual bad luck to end up here!  
Cassanova swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up hesitantly. He was starving, and although the bed had given him one of the best sleeps ever, he was exhausted.  
A clock was hanging on the wall, and it showed 10 a clock. It looked like a very expensive clock, as well as old. With silver frame and silver arrows. 

 

Just as Cass had finished studying the clock, he heard the magical sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opened up. Although the young man wasn't much for violence and hadn't gotten into fights since his early teens, he was not passing up this opportunity to run for the hills!  
He jumped forward and raised his fist to punch the living shit out of his kidnapper!  
A small squeak went off from the lady's mouth as Cass rushed towards her, and the poor woman dropped her basket filled with laundry. Cass' fists were mere inches from her face when he realized that it was a lady in her late 60's, and he flushed red in shame.  
"Oh-oh god, I'm so sorry, m'am," he hurriedly whimpered before he kneeled down to help her pick up the laundry.  
She didn't seem mad, thankfully, and just waved him off.  
"I shouldn't had been surprised. You thought I was Darren, didn't you?" The old woman smiled tiredly, the millions of crinkles in her face moving as she blinked at him and shook her head.  
Her grey hair was put in a firm bun in the back of her neck and half of her teeth seemed to be gone. 'Maybe they left her for a younger mouth' Cass thought to himself sarcastically.  
"D-Darren? Who're you talking about, lady?" Cass stood up and looked down at the short woman as she picked up the basket.  
"Huh.. I thought he would've at least introduced himself for his new servant," the woman snorted before shrugging and her shoulders cracked sickeningly, "well, I guess men doesn't think about formality quite as much as women."  
Cass shook his head, his eyes widening.  
"Lady, I'm not anyone's servant. Please, you gotta help me. I got kidnapped last night and a psycho told me I would work as his servant, and I need to get back home."  
The teen had expected the woman to either not believe him, or deny that the kidnapper would ever do such a thing. But her answer surprised, if not shocked, him.  
"Didn't he tell you you'd get to call home and tell your family? Oh boy, I'll whop his backside if he hasn't told you everything you need to know." The woman shook her head, her bun bouncing lightly as she did, and Cass couldn't even reply.  
What was he supposed to say? It was just an old hag!  Maybe she was his kidnapper's mother, or maybe the psycho had kidnapped her and brainwashed her.  
In any case, Cass didn't have the balls to scream at a old vulnerable lady. Neither did he have the strength to do so.  
His stomach explained it's hunger in a loud growl, and Cass placed a head on his belly as if to shush it. The lady smiled at him softly and set the basket on the bed before turning to him again. Even though she might be on the whole kidnapping shit, she looked genuinely nice. Like a sweet, innocent grandma who's only wish was to feed her grandchildren cookies.  
"Come, there's food in the kitchen," the woman smiled and walked pass Cass and out through the door, as casually as if he had been a guest at a fancy hotel and she was the maid.  
The teen wrapped his shirt closer around his body so he wouldn't walk around showing nipples and belly button, and followed the lady out.  
The room had been impressive, but Cass couldn't believe his eyes when he walked out into a big corridor. It was built like a balcony, with a big hole between two poles were you could view a huge dining area. The roof was high and it hung a huge crystal lamp from it, and it all reminded Cassanova of those remarkable, incredibly fancy castles that you see in movies!  
"Quite impressive, isn't it?" The woman murmured and she glanced back at Cass as if to make sure he was following her. "It's 6000 years old, and got its roots from a time we can't even imagine. Long, long, long, long before the first tv was invented!"  
They continued to walk, going down three stairs before they reached the floor. The woman lead him into a empty room, and Cass understood it was the kitchen. Five ovens and sinks were standing next to each other, utensils hung on the walls or were resting on the tables and baskets and bags and boxes marked with names of different spices were thrown all around the place.  
"They're out shopping right now for dinner, otherwise there's often 20 persons in here and we wouldn't be allowed to be in here," the woman explained softly as she opened one of 4 fridges and began to search through the shelves. "Sit down, dear. Are you allergic to something?"  
Even though the sound of sitting down in his kidnapper's kitchen sounded unappealing, Cass knew he couldn't escape on empty stomach. So he sat down by the table.  
"No, m'am."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's good," the lady murmured and pulled out a bottle of milk, butter and some cheese and ham. She placed it on front of him before reaching over to a cabinet above the fridge and pulled out a plastic bag with a loaf of bread in it. 

Next, she searched through the small cabinets on the other side of the room and then walked back to Cass with a plate, a knife and a glass. 

"I would've gladly made you the sandwich as well, honey, but the master wants you to do it on your own. He told me I would help you and show you were everything is, but then he wants you to do it on your own."

Cassanova, whom had just begun to smear a fair layer of butter on his bread, frowned in shock.

"I told you before: I'm not anyone's servant! I was kidnapped, for god's sake."

"Oh I know," the woman nodded calmly, "and I know it's hard to understand, but this isn't so bad. Honey, you're very young, but when you've been here for as long as I have you'll learn that this place is actually really great-"

"Oh no!" Cassanova exclaimed immediately, "don't try that brainwashing shit on me. I'm leaving, and that's it." He grabbed the cheese and cut off two pieces before reaching for the ham and placed the fat slices on top of the cheese. 

The woman didn't say anything. She didn't even look surprised, nor angry. She just seemed to accept that Cass felt this way. 

"Okay son, I won't talk about this place like that if you don't want to. I respect that," she murmured and leaned back in her chair, settling her hands on top of another on her stomach and rested in her seat. "But, it's my responsibility to tell you a couple of things."

The teen took a bite of his sandwich and licked his fingers from any fat. He glanced at the old woman with narrowed eyebrows but didn't say anything. He would let her speak.

"First of all, you should know that the owner of this mansion, the master, is of royal blood. He's a prince. Prince Darren Silvan Thrill." 

Prince?   
Cass had never heard of a prince with that name.

"He has never kidnapped anyone before. It came as a surprise for me when he told me what he had done. But, he simply had to-"

"Had to? You don't fucking walk around and kidnap people like that! He could've just talked to me like a normal person," Cass snorted, too angry to care about his language. 

"If he had walked up to you and asked you to come and work for him as a servant, would you have accepted the offer?" The lady asked doubtfully, raising a grey eyebrow.   
Cassanova shut his mouth and gritted his teeth. He probably hadn't taken the job: he was studying and he'd have to leave his friends and family and would have to work with something he didn't find fun or even interesting! 

"Thought so," the old hag nodded, "so, this is the first time he has ever done something like this. But he simply had to."

"But why me? Why not just take someone who WANTS to be a servant?"

The old lady shook her head, a strain of grey hair falling in front of her eyes but she left it to hang over her face. A small face of disapproval appeared and she then cackled.   
"He hasn't told you anything, has he? My my, he's even dumber than a penguin who beliefs it can fly!"  
Cass sighed softly and he pressed the last of the sandwich into his mouth, his cheeks stuffed with it and he licked at his fingers to remove any crumbs.   
"M'am, you're obviously a little confused," he started and ignored her glare, "I need to get out of here and get back home."

The teen stood up, ignoring the glass of milk that was standing on the table and that he hadn't even care to touch. He needed to get out while he had the chance. 

"Sweetie, please listen," the old lady murmured and stood up as well, her eyes darting up to meet Cass', "you can tell me I'm crazy all you want, but it doesn't change anything. The master isn't a normal prince, and nothing in this place is what you think it is." The woman took a step closer, to which Cass stepped away in fear. "Prince Thrill is 657 years old, my darling. He looks like a 20 year old, and he can move like a 20 year old. Does that say you anything?"

"T-that.... uh.... skin lotion and face lifts can do wonders?"

The lady let out a soft laugh, folding her hands over her stomach as she chuckled. "Good one, you got a quick sense of humor." But just like a switch, she changed back into being deadly serious. "It's not so hard to guess, son. He's a vampire. Today's vampires are smarter than walking around in black capes and sucking blood out of everyone they see. They started a covenant and decided that they would only get blood in a descent way, for example they stole some blood from blood-donors. They took blood from cows and dogs - not enough to kill them, and they lived a normal little life-"

Cassanova shook his head, his eyes wide in shock. This woman had to be insane! He felt bad for her mental state, but Cass knew that someone like her could turn dangerous, and he had to escape. 

"Please, just listen: some vampires even gets their own blood-donor, just as some fancy families gets themselves a butler. And my master wanted no one but YOU to become his donor - don't ask me why, because honestly I'm almost as lost as you on that point!" 

Cass turned around and ran, his naked feet clapping against the soft floor and he began to frantically pull at every door handle he met. 

'This can not be real! Cassie, wake up' he thought to himself, even smacking himself in the head as he internally screamed; 'wake up you wanker!' He could hear footsteps coming closer and with panic rushing through his body and fear pulsing in his poor heart, he pulled a door open and ran inside, shutting it close behind him and locking it. 

He rested his back against the closed wooden door, closed his eyes as he thanked god that the woman couldn't come near him. But the blissful silence was cut off by a voice that sent Cass into panicmood.

In a leatherchair behind a big mahogany desk, a man was sitting and staring at him.  
"What are you doing here, love? Didn't Tamara give you any chords to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Question: what would you like to happen?   
> I've some plans but I wanna know your ideas too! Don't forget to leave kudos :)


	6. Chapter 6

"It was very rude of you, Darren," the old lady murmured, swatting the prince gently as he laid the young man down in bed. The poor thing had passed out as soon as he got in through the door to the prince's office room. "Didn't even tell him your name! Do you know how much harder you made it for me to try to explain to the boy?" 

"Calm it down, Tamara, I wasn't thinking. I had work to do, so I thought I would let him talk to you and then I could chime in-" the vampire snickered as he quickly added; "with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door, no!" 

Tamara didn't find it amusing, and instead shook her head. "You have to talk to him when he wakes up. And for hell's sake give him some proper clothes. He looks like he's homeless!"

Darren rolled his eyes, the purple orbs scanning Tamara's face before the lady left the room to continue with her chords. 

Tamara had been there almost as long as Darren. She was a special kind of shape shifter, and could shift whenever she needed or wanted to a young girl. She was a little over 500 years old, but as a young woman she looked to be 30 at the most. And even when she was in the body of a old lady, she didn't look as old as she truly was!

The prince turned back to look at the boy, a small loving smile creeping onto his face as he studied the handsome face.   
~~~~

He had just been out in town when he had first seen this man. He had been with his friends, a werewolf couple, when he had felt an incredible scent in the air:

It had been like a spell, trapping him and making him drool and lose his sanity. It smelt like caramel, like cookies that had just come out from the oven, it smelt like a Frappe-chino from Espresso House, it smelt like a complex but oh so refreshing and perfect perfume! 

He had been trapped immediately, and searched through the pub they were staying at until he finally saw him. The boy had been sitting by the bar, dressed in tight denim jeans and a sweatshirt that hung loose over his lean body. The chocolate brown hair was put in a man bun, and though the prince didn't fancy them at all, he liked how it looked on this particular man. 

Darren had studied him from a distance, his purple eagle eyes swallowing every inch of the handsome man. 

Of course, the boy didn't notice him at all - not even when Darren decided to make sure that it really was him the smell was coming from: he walked up from behind, let his nose briefly move right above the man's shoulder, before he casually ordered a drink so no one would be suspicious. 

And oh holy fuck, it was the right one. The smell sent Darren into ecstasy, his body quivering with arousal and need as he sniffed at the boy! 

It had been hard to get Darren home from the pub, since he didn't want to leave the sweet human boy. What if someone took him? If Darren had the chance he would've already claimed the human and he would've kept him locked away so no one could get the pleasure to smell him, taste him, feel him.

The boy gave the vampire a great opportunity to take him when he had left a party last night. It wasn't even half as good as Darren's parties, but he couldn't expect too much from mortals. The boy had been kind of drunk, and was a easy target. 

Of course, Darren hadn't really done it himself - as a prince that would be degrading to have him do that on his own. He had actually put his werewolf friends in charge over the mission, and the couple had simply seen the boy leave all alone in a vulnerable state, and they took the chance. 

When they arrived back at the mansion, Darren had just finished his meeting with his older brother and the vampire was slightly shocked when they told him that the boy was waiting in the basement. 

But the boy was here, thank god, and he smelled better than ever!  
~~~~

Darren could hear his heartbeat, watched his lungs fill with air before he breathed out, a vein bulging out lightly from the kid's neck. Tempting. 

But the prince knew better than giving in to his animalistic instincts. He sighed and leaned down, sniffing at the boy's soft hair and he ran a hand through it. It felt like silk, and was thick and nice between his fingers.   
Darren bet the boy would look lovely with his shoulder long hair in a small ponytail in the back of his neck, but considering he would help with the cooking and serving food, Darren realized he'd have to cut it off. 

The vampire walked over to his closet and grabbed an outfit that he had saved just for this moment. It was a maid outfit, completed with a white bow on top and black knee high stockings. The skirt was short and would reveal some of the kid's ass, which was exactly what Darren would love to see!

He carefully unbuttoned the dirty jeans and pulled them off before tearing the already teared button up shirt off. He sucked in a breathe through his teeth as he eyed the body, every cell in him screaming of need and want. Darren grabbed the hem of the human's white plain briefs and swiftly pulled them down and off. 

That was the last time his slave would wear boxers! 

Darren grabbed the maid outfit and tried his best to be careful and not wake the boy up. He pulled the short dress on and zipped it in the back, tying the white apron tightly around the slim waist and then slowly rolled the stockings up the kid's legs. 

Last but not least, Darren tied the ribbon on top of the boy's head, and then fetched a scissor so he could cut the brown hair. The prince would not tolerate any hair in his food!

Darren put the scissor down on the bedside table, smiling at his masterpiece. He reached down, letting his hand stroke the cute, pale face. This boy was special.  
He had to be, because the vampire was so attached to him, and he didn't even know the kid's name.


	7. Chapter 7

The dim October sun shone through the window, blinding Cass and cutting through his eyelids to poke at his eyeballs. The teen woke up, settling a hand in front of his eyes to protect them until he had gotten used to the light. 

He remembered clearly what had happen, and he anxiously glanced around. He was in the same majestic bedroom again, and the silver clock was pointing at 3 and 12. 

He had been asleep for hours! 

Cassanova sat up quickly, before he noticed the soft, silky material that was wrapped around his body tightly. It took him a few seconds before he glared down and held back a shriek at the sight!

He was dressed out in a kinky maid outfit, probably made for girls, with knee stockings and a short skirt and a tight top. Cassanova tugged at his hair nervously - only to feel a big bow tied around his head. 

And if that wasn't enough: he wasn't wearing any underwear!

Cass stood up harshly, whimpering as he tried to tug the outfit off of him, but realized that he would need help to unzip the dress, and he highly doubted that anyone would help him here!  
The kid sat back down in defeat, his hands roaming his hair in surprise as it felt much shorter. Someone must've cut it off! 

His hair that had been brown, slightly wavy, that reached his shoulders and his long fringe that had reached down to his dimples... was now gone! Instead he was shaved back around his neck and his hair was cut so it was pointing lightly upwards. 

He felt exposed. Humiliated. 

This all meant that someone had stripped him, seen him all naked, and dressed him up in this before violating his hair. And Cass had been sleeping heavily through it all when he should've been stronger! He should've been fighting to get out from this hell, away from the crazy lady and away from his kidnapper's. 

Cass tugged at the outfit again and began to tug at it so hard that he heard the skirt tear slightly, when he heard a small grunt echo through the room.

"Look who's up!"

The teen got into fighting position, his fists up in front of him and his cheeks shining in bright red since someone else was seeing him in this shitty outfit. He was relieved to an extent that no one he knew was around to see him in this! 

Cass' glare flicked around nervously, similar to a fly flicking over a window in a desperate attempt to get out, and then he saw him.  
How could he not have noticed the man sitting in a office chair with his hands clasped together in front of him? 

The man radiated of confidence, his silver hair hiding his ears and framed his pale face although it didn't reach past his neck. The pale skin gave it a magical shade of white and silver. His face could've been described as sharp since he had a strong jaw and clear cheekbones, but the dimples that was shown when the man's lips curled into a smirk gave the face a dip of softness. He had plump lips in a pale, pink color, with perfect rows of teeth both up and down. They glistered charmingly, and Cass bet his life that this man could sell any toothpaste commercial with that smile!  
The man's nose were pointing lightly upwards, and his eyes were calm but strict, shining in intense purple and they were framed with delicious black long eyelashes and his eyebrows were dark and thick but shaped perfectly above his eyes. 

The man was dressed in a old fashioned, fancy blue tuxedo with a black cane leaning against the chair he was currently sitting in. White gloves was sitting tightly on his hands and his feet were dressed in black and white shoes.

"Whoa there, calm it," the man snickered as Cassanova put his fists up, and the man swiftly grabbed his cane and pressed it against the kid's chest - causing Cass to fall back in the bed with a squeak. "I'm glad you woke up - dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Cass sat up immediately, curling back as if he expected the man to attack. He knew that voice, remembering it all too well from last night. His kidnapper was standing right in front of him, with the power to slit Cass' throat just by the blink of an eye, and he squirmed: "who the hell do you think you are?" 

"Darren Silvan Thrill. But you're gonna call me master, or 'sir' if that suits you better." The man smiled and bowed gently. God, the boy was smelling so good. "And what's your name, my little maid?" The man snickered as he used his cane to flick Cass' skirt up and have a look at his goods. He hadn't really had a good look at the boy while he was passed out, since the vampire wanted to learn every spot, freckle, muscle and good places around his human when they were both conscious! 

Cass' cock was kind of small, couldn't be more than 4 inches, maybe 6 or 7 when fully erect. But the prince just liked him even more because of that. He wanted to be the biggest of them, showing his domination. The young man's balls were round and hung heavy, black pubes sticking out from them and Darren decided that they would have to go before he took the kid to bed.

"Why do you care? So you can call my parents and ask for ransom?" Cass snarled, squirming nervously as the man exposed him further and the young man kicked the cane away before holding his hands over his privates. 

"Ransom? You think I want something else but you? You're the only thing I wanted," Darren smiled and sat down on the soft bed, humming. "Tell me your name, please."

It was quiet for a few minutes, Cass considering telling his kidnapper and his mind was fighting with his rationality. But in the end, he gave up. I mean, how could this possibly get any worse?

"It's Cassanova.... Cassanova Thorne."  
"Huh, odd name," the man nodded, "but then again, you are a special boy, aren't you?" The man shoot him a grin that made Cass' heart skip a beat. 

The man stood up and reached his hand out, humming. 

"Come on. I bet you're hungry. And trust me, I'm starving," Darren grabbed Cass' hand and squeezed it gently before he pulled him to the door. He stopped by it, and turned again to eye Cass for a moment. "Tamara, the lady you spoke with, told me you didn't believe her when she told you what I am..." Darren watched the boy frown and his face lost all its color. The vampire chuckled gently before he added; "but how about you believe her now?" 

Darren opened his mouth, letting out a loud snarl as his fangs pressed out of his pink tooth-flesh and was exposed right in front of the human. 

Cass' screams echoed through the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Cass shook violently in his chair, his lips dry and his eyes glassy as he looked at the man and the old lady (he figured out she was the 'Tamara' girl that his kidnapper had mentioned before) in front of him. 

The monster had effortlessly dragged the frightened boy down to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair, ignoring the fact that Cass was only wearing the embarrassing outfit. Tamara didn't seem to give a damn neither, so Cassanova didn't have to feel too ashamed, thank god.

"S-so vampires e-exist?" The teen choke out weakly, not even daring to look up at his kidnapper and the lady. 

The maid nodded softly and gave him a patient smile while her hand moved to settle on Cassanova's slightly colder hand (the palm was sweaty too but the maid didn't want to make matters worse by saying something like that). She glared at the handsome prince and then cleared her throat.  
"Yes, they do. And Darren is one of the vampire sire's children, which makes him a prince."

"A p-prince? And... h-he's.... gonna... use me f-for...?" The boy felt tears run down his cheek again and let Tamara wipe them away. He trusted her more than the nice looking motherfucker next to her. 

Tamara rubbed her thumb over his fingers, tilting her head lightly and the bun in the back of her head swung as she did.   
"I told you a little about how vampires sometimes gets themselves a private blood donator... well, that's why you're here."

Cass let out a cry, tilting his head forward and tears dripped into his lap. So the vampire would bite him? Slowly draining him of all blood until he was just skin and bones and his dry organs were lying in a puddle in his belly? 

"Hey, I'm not gonna kill you," the man hurriedly said and leaned over to help Tamara to comfort the boy, but Cassanova wasn't ready and instead cowered back. 

"He's not gonna kill you, darling," Tamara nodded and cupped Cass' jaw, holding him so he could lean slightly against her. "A vampire never kills its donator - they treat it good and when the donator gets too old or gets sick they're set free and or gets medical treatment."

Cassanova shuddered, burying his face into the old lady's soft chest, listening closely to what she said and he whimpered quietly. A soothing hand rubbed his back, like a mum or a dad rubbing their baby's back to make it burp or calm down. 

"Darren wanted you. You're special, Cassanova. All he wants from you is to do some chords and let him drink from you from time to time - and I understand it's hard to just let go of your life and get thrown into something like this, but if you do your best he'll give you opportunities to return to your friends and family.. even if it's just for a couple of days."

Tamara pulled away to look into Cass' eyes and she smiled at him softly. 

"That's better than never being able to see them again, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Cass hiccuped lightly and he glanced through red swollen eyes at the man again. 

The prince stood up, smiling at the boy as he walked around the table and stopped in front of him. Darren reached his hand out and wiped away a tear from Cass' jaw before he offered the teen to take his hand and stand up.   
Since the maid stood up, Cass joined and hesitantly took Darren's hand for help - although he then took a step back to stand close to Tamara. 

The prince didn't care and instead clapped his hands together. 

"I'm glad you listened, Cassanova, it's much easier that way. Now: do you like your room or would you like to have anything changed? Any video games you'd like to have, or furniture? Music? Movies? Snacks?" 

The teen glanced at the maid and when she nodded at him in encouragement he looked back at the prince.   
"C-can I get some proper clothes?" 

The prince sucked in a breathe through his teeth and shook his head.   
"Sorry, sweetcheeks, but that's the only thing you can't have. When we're arranging balls or parties you'll get fancy proper clothes that I myself pick out, and when a friend of mine comes over or so you'll get a pair of panties to wear underneath your work outfit, but now when you're alone with me and my servants you'll be dressed like this."

Cass sighed quietly and glanced down at the skirt, pulling at it a little more since it felt as if his cock was showing and he tried to cover himself up as much as possible. 

"T-then... uh... I'd like to have a couch... and maybe some books! I like Stephen King, but also detective novels.... like 'The body in the library' by Agatha Christie...." 

"It'll be in your room before the evening," the prince nodded and winked at Cass. "I'll make sure they find a couch comfy enough for you - I need to keep my blood-servant in shape and ready for me."

Cassanova shivered at those words but decided to continue his demands:  
"And I like B horror flicks, like the Wrong Turn series and Paranormal Activity... and I like stand up specials."

The prince grinned and nodded.  
"Well then. When you go to bed tonight the movies, books and couch will be waiting for you in your room."  
He then turned to Tamara and gave her a soft smirk. "Now: the chords: Give him a tour and then help Cass to get my things ready for my bath and then feed the dogs. Show Cassanova what I'll be wearing and let him get a taste of what he'll be doing! And after that I want him to take out my night clothes and..."  
Darren turned to Cass with a small grin as he continued, "and I want him to dress me when I get out of my bath."


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is master's bedroom," Tamara gestured to the huge black door.

It was a wide double door and the whole corridor seemed boring in comparison to the mysterious entrance.

Cassanova nodded, still vigorously tugging on the skirt to make sure it covered everything properly.   
Tamara opened the doors and swung them open so Cass would get the full view:

The room was painted in orange and yellowish colors, with red long curtains framing the massive window that was positioned next to the king sized bed! The bedsheets were blood red and the pillowcases soft blue! - (some may say it didn't match at all but Cass doubt that anyone had a say in that or at all when it came to the prince's decision.) Next to the huge window was a glassdoor and Cass could see through it that it was a balcony on the other side. 

Would be romantic in movies, Cass thought to himself. He could already picturing the prince standing there in his fancy clothes and with a glass of red wine - or maybe blood - in his pale but strong hand. The moonlight would shine down over his silver hair and his purple eyes would sparkle...

By the other end of the room it was a huge closet, and a door that probably led to the place were the prince would spend time in later...

"Well, master wants to celebrate that you'll cooperate, so he would surely like to wear his dark blue suit...." Tamara hummed as she opened the closet door and began to look through the rows of clothes. It was a walk in closet, and hundreds of suits and tuxedos and fancy outfits in different colors was hanging there. 

Tamara picked out a expensive suit made with silk and it was originally imported from New Zealand. It was a dark blue jacket with a lighter blue tie and a nice blue top hat went with it. The maid then picked out a pair of matching black boots. She set it all on the bed and smiled at Cass.

"Mostly I choose what I know master will like, but since you don't know him very good yet I would suggest you just follow your instinct."

Cassanova nodded slowly and he glanced down at his feet with a small sigh.

"No sad faces, sweetie," the old woman murmured and she patted the boy's back. "Let's go and feed the dogs!"

~~~~

'The dogs' wasn't very friendly. They were at least 20 dogs, everyone wearing a red collar with a mark on it. Most of them were Golden Retrievers or Labradors, some was Rottweilers and 2 or four were Poodles. 

They were outside in the garden, and even though they looked calm from the inside, Cass instantly understood that that wasn't the case when Tamara opened the door so she could walk out to them. In either of her hands she was carrying a huge bucket with raw meat slices, and the dog's ears peeked up by the sight!

Tamara gestured for Cassanova to stay back as she walked out, her old body rocking from side to side while she strode over to the middle of the garden and then set two fingers in her mouth. A sharp whistle cut through the air and the dogs went crazy!

Their ears laid down as they made a run for the old lady and Cassanova was on the edge of running after her! He squeaked as the first dog, a Poodle, jumped and pushed the lady to the ground, beginning to gently chew and pull on her clothes while the other dogs circled her. They worked like a team of bullies, circling her and biting and pulling and barking like wild animals. 

"HELP! THEY'RE KILLING HER!" Cassanova screamed hoarsely, tears forming in his eyes as he watched her being covered by wild dogs, and he looked around frantically to try and find something to scare the monsters away with. But just as he found a shovel behind some coats in the hall, he heard a loud screech coming from the dogs. 

He spun around and gasped as he saw the hoard of dogs either lying on the ground or cower away from Tamara. The maid stood up, brushed off her clothes and then took a threatening step towards the dogs. 

The wolf beasts squeaked in fear and ran off with the tails between their legs, and Cassanova watched in amazement and utter shock. The maid wasn't even hurt, and she looked calm as ever as she tossed the raw meat out for the dogs to take. None of them dared walking over and taking them until she was back at the door though...

She turned to the teen with a annoyed smirk and rolled her eyes. 

"They're always so playful."


	10. Chapter 10

Rose petals covered the surface, and they shone like red dots through the bubbles. Darren grinned as he ran his slim fingers through the warm water. 

Exactly what he needed after a day like this.

He was happy and pleased that Cassanova had accepted his faith and was going to try and get used to this. God, the vampire couldn't wait until he could suck from Cass, taste his sweet sugary blood and hear his heartbeat. 

There was so many things he wanted to do to this boy it was unbelievable. He didn't just want to drink his delicious blood! Darren wanted to discover every inch of the boy, wanted to lick his skin and place marks over the pale skin. 

Darren sighed and his hand moved through the water and he took a hold of himself and began to gently move his hand up and down. His cock was already hard and his balls hurt lightly, telling him he needed to get some. 

He didn't need 'some'. He needed Cass.   
Darren began to peacefully move his palm up and down his impressive shaft, his tip pink and swollen, and began to think about all the stuff he and Cass could do. 

Darren would move up slowly, before slamming the human down and use all his supernatural strength to keep the boy in a tight grip. He would rip his clothes off, and would painstakingly slowly rub against him. 

God, Darren wanted those pretty lips stretched wide around his mushroom tip. He wanted those eyes to fill up with tears and pleasure when the vampire pounded his teen meat! If Cassanova let him, Darren would go bareback and paint Cass' insides with his delicate royal seed!

Darren's hand squeezed harder around his length, his foreskin brushing softly across his slit and he moved his thumb to put focus on his head only. His thumb rubbed circles around his slit, pushing against it lightly before letting go. 

By this time, the prince was needily rocking his hips into his own first, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep the naughty words from leaving his lips. 

'So tight, little human boy... your kind is so weak, so basic, and still your asshole seems to be from another planet! Gonna wreck you so much!'

Darren let out a gasp and he tossed his head back, his silver hair plastering to his forehead and he closed his eyes as he continued to imagine him and Cass.   
The boy would be so good to him! The round ass of his would bounce on Darren's dick like he was jumping on a trampoline. He would be so perfect and delicious...

 

The vampire came and he sighed heavily, withdrawing his hand while he felt the cum spread between his legs and then reached the surface. The prince stood up and grabbed a towel, rinsing his bath while he dried himself off and then walked out to his bedroom.

Cassanova wasn't there yet, but Darren would wait until he entered and then the boy would dress him, and the vampire really wanted to show of his thick cock and show the teen what he had to offer more than just his castle and service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Don't forget to comment if you like it!! :))


	11. Chapter 11

"H-how could you not.... those dogs... they attacked you! I saw how they.... you should be dead!" Cassanova whimpered to himself as the old maid walked him up the stairs to get him back to the master's bedroom. 

The boy had been going on and on about how she should be in shreds in the garden, but Tamara just gave him the same answer: Vampires isn't the only supernatural being living inside these walls.' 

But that didn't satisfy Cass at all! It only made him more curious, and more curious meant MORE QUESTIONS! He asked her what she was, and even asked if she was a witch. 

"You'll learn in time, young man," the maid hummed softly and gave the black door three hard knocks before she swung them open and shoved Cassanova into the bedroom, "Master wanted you to dress him for your dinner. I'll see you soon." 

The maid quickly closed the door and then began her walk down to check on the kitchen staff and see how far they had gotten with the dinner. 

 

Cassanova gulped thickly as the door closed in his face and he turned around to spot the prince sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel around his waist. The smirk told Cass everything about how the prince felt about the boy dressing him, and the teen swallowed his anger and embarrassment. 

"Me and Tamara picked out your suit earlier..." Cassanova murmured and then quickly added; "master!" - because even if the snarky and sarcastic comments wanted to find a way out between his lips, he had to keep in mind that he was actually dealing with a monster! A blood sucking killing machine. 

The prince had kidnapped him, for crying out loud! And Cassanova had a feeling that Darren could do much much much worse to him than just kidnap him and force him to be a servant. 

"I know. I've been waiting for..." the prince looked at the clock hanging on the wall, similar to the one in Cass' room, "I've been waiting for exactly 8 minutes and 32 seconds." 

"Me and Tamara was feeding the d-dogs and they a-attacked her! I t-thought she was gonna die, but... s-somehow she just... fought them off!" Cassanova explained, his blue eyes widening as he told the prince what had happen. 

But Darren just laughed and shook his head.   
"Tamara knows what to do. You don't have to worry. I'm more concerned about you."

"M-me? But she's an old lady for f-fucks sake!" Paus. "M-master..."

Darren snickered and shook his head again, standing up and he nonchalantly let the towel slip off of him. He was standing completely naked just a few meters away from Cass, and the dark blush on the boy's cheeks made Darren enjoy it more.

"She's powerful.. much more than you know. YOU on the other hand is an easy target here. You're mortal, you're weak. I could push you so hard right now that you'd break your precious neck," Darren mumbled in a soft tone and he quickly added when he saw the scared look in Cass' face, "- of course I'm not gonna do that! I'm not gonna hurt you at all. I'm just saying that you could easily get hurt, and I don't want you to. So I'd rather have Tamara get her butt kicked than you risking your life. Okay?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow and the human nodded slowly. It made sense, but Cass didn't like the thought of the old sweet lady being shredded like confetti just because he was a useless mortal!

"Good. Now, I would prefer letting you have a nice view of my package during dinner, but I like to dress up when I'm celebrating something. Plus, some of my friends will be there, so I'd not only make you feel embarrassed but them as well."  
The prince winked and chuckled before he grabbed the clothes and gave them to Cassanova, waiting for the human to dress him.

The teenager whimpered and looked away from Darren, his eyes helplessly wanting to take a better look at the huge sausage that was hanging between the man's lean legs. It was bigger than anything Cass had ever seen! He didn't know any dick could be that big - at least not on a human look alike creature! 

It looked.... tasty, and Cassanova helplessly thought to himself: 'that cock is promising a great night...'

"If... you're gonna have friends over, that means I c-can get dressed properly too! That was our deal," the boy mumbled as he began to pull out the shirt and letting the Prince's arms  getting through the sleeves before he buttoned it. 

The vampire nodded and he hummed.

"I know exactly what you'll wear. I'll dress you as soon as you're done with me."

"D-dress me? I-I can do it myself," Cassanova exclaimed as he struggled with the tie. The vampire smiled and nodded patiently. "B-but... please?"

Darren rolled his eyes lightly and then tilted his head to the side.  
"Either I'll dress you or you'll have to eat dinner with me and my friends dressed in the outfit you're currently wearing. Would you really like them all to see your cute ass and tiny pee-pee?"

The sire earned a bright blush and a shake from the human.

"Thought so," the vampire carefully took Cass' hand and helped him to fix the tie before he placed it around his own throat and made sure it fit perfectly. Cassanova would learn soon enough, but the vampire had no problem about helping the boy. He was, after all, just a boy. A little baby that hadn't asked for any of this.

Cass nodded slowly and he sighed in defeat. Better just have the prince see his jewels than all his friends. That would only make Cass gain more embarrassment. So he'd rather have the prince dress him out - even if it meant wearing a clown costume. 

The human kneeled down and pulled the boxers up to Darren's thighs, his hands careful not to touch the round smooth balls or the penis as he went and he looked to the side as he pulled the underwear up the whole way.   
Darren smiled in approval and grunted:  
"Good boy."

The praise sounded weird, but also so right, and Cassanova took it with a small nod as he grabbed the pants and pulled them up all the way as well. He buckled the belt and grabbed the jacket, buttoning it and then giving the prince the top hat.

Darren pulled off this look perfectly! He looked like a fancy prince from the early days, with his silver hair covering the perfect amouth of his face and the clothes sitting good in every way! His ass, waist and chest all looked good and the prince smiled at him.

"Thank you, Cassanova. You did very good. I'm impressed - you were so cute and embarrassed and you managed to obey me anyway. Great," the prince smiled and winked at him, sending new shades of pink to Cass' cheeks. "Well then," Darren clapped his hands together as he smirked, "what are we gonna do with you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sakun gently traced the portrait of his family. The painting was very well done, and hung perfectly above a small table with many portions of fresh fruit and a silver can of water. 

Sakun couldn't have been more than 168 years when the painting was created, and he studied his own younger self. He looked like a sweet young boy, with round cheeks and a huge grin in his cute innocent face. His white hair hung down over his face, and it still did to this day. 

His family had a habit to pass on the cool hair color for generations, white, grey and black. Some of his half siblings also had red hair and vanilla white. 

The prince tapped his fingers against the small table before he grabbed one of the many apples and examined it to make sure there was nothing distasteful about it. But his searching was unnecessary since it was fresh and looked juicy, with a spotless red shell. 

"More wine, sir?"

Sakun turned around to spot Tamara by the doors that led to the dining room. It was a big room with chandeliers and a beautiful glass floor which were so polished you could reflect yourself in it.

The maid, whom had just transformed to a young firm woman, strode over and smiled politely at the vampire while she carried a tray with a few glasses of wine on. Her hair was so brown that it shifted into blood red and her blue eyes sparkled as she stared into the man's gaze.

"Yes please, Tamara," Sakun smirked and took the drink with his right hand while his left hand moved towards the girl. He grabbed a few strains of her soft hair and curled it carefully around his finger. "Looking beautiful, Tamara... I hoped you would change back to your young self in time for my visit...."

The maid didn't even blush or pull away, she just smirked softly. She knew what kind of creature Sakun was. She knew she was nothing but a good view to him, and honestly she didn't care. 

He wasn't worth much to her either, but she didn't mind a good fuck every now and then. And she didn't care when the vampire took another woman and gave her the same kisses and said the same words that he had told Tamara the night before.   
It didn't matter!

"You were lucky," she murmured and placed the tray on the table while her eyes roamed the man's body. "I see you've dressed to impress tonight, huh? Just like your little brother."

"We're royals, silly little peasant," Sakun chuckled softly and shook his head while he looked down at his beautiful garb. It was in a dark green color and a black tie and shirt underneath. His shoes were pointy and so polished and clean that you could eat from them. "If we can afford to dress nicely, why spoil the opportunity?" 

Tamara nodded but rolled her eyes as well, and she crossed her arms over her chest.   
"How's it all going with Rockell?"

Sakun frowned slightly.  
Rockell was his girlfriend - if you now could call her that. She came from a long legacy of lords and she and Sakun had gotten along pretty well.   
At least that's what their parents thought....

Rockell and Sakun liked each other's company, and the sex was great, but just like Sakun and Tamara's relationship, it was not more than nice words and keeping up a facade whenever their parents spied on them. It was easy to play Romeo and Juliet and their indescribable love for one another - when you had seen the original performance hundreds and hundreds of years ago! 

 

Sakun shrugged softly in response.

"She's fine. She was going somewhere with a guy tonight and I helped her to pick out underwear..." 

He was useful like that, sometimes. He had picked out red g-strings and a matching bra, and she had looked absolutely delicious. Her werewolf friend could count himself lucky to have her company tonight...

"So, you guys still fucking?" Tamara asked bluntly and took a pear from the fruit bowl, taking big bites and chewing. When she was in her young body, her personality changed from the patient calm lady to the mind of a young woman's. She was no longer one for cherry picking stuff or sugar coat things she wanted to say!

"Yes, from time to time," Sakun nodded and sipped on his wine before he smirked lightly, "why you asking? Jealousy?" He walked closer to the maid and leaned down over her neck to brush his lips over her ear.

"Please, I could get you running after me with just a sway of my hips, darling," the maid laughed confidently.

"True," the vampire murmured and placed a soft kiss to Tamara's cheekbone. "You're so gorgeous.... so sexy.... I could do anything for you, honey...." 

He chuckled lightly as he felt her hand move to cup his groin and rub her thumb over his clothed dick. She wanted him too, at least later tonight she would want him. And he would want her equally as much! 

"You know, we vampires might be masters at sucking... but we're not too bad at licking either..." Sakun purred and Tamara giggled and she squeezed him hard.

"Dirty boy, I'll see you in my room after dinner...." She tilted her head up and brushed her plump red lips across his jaw and lowerlip. "Don't be late."

"As if I would ever let my mistress wait," Sakun grinned and gave her one last peck on the cheek before he strode over to his seat. 

The music began to play from the record player, a collection of Tchaikovsky's best creations.   
The door opened and revealed Darren's two closest companions; 2 werewolves whom were dressed in white plain button up shirts and black ties. They held each other's hands and bowed for Sakun before they sat down. 

Next was Darren and another boy. 

A boy who smelt amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

Pj snuggled his nose into Benny's ear, huffing out warm air as he whispered: "who's that cutie next to Darren?" 

The other werewolf let out a small growl from deep down in his throat to order his mate that now was not the time and that he would have to ask later. His younger mate didn't recognize the boy right now, he would probably recognize him by the smell soon. 

~~~~

It was the boy they had kidnapped!  
He looked different with short hair and fancy clothes and without snot and tears all over his face, but the werewolf could smell it.

The kid was now all clean and dressed in a grey shirt, red tail coat with purple insides and dark pink slim pants, and on his feet he was wearing brown shoes with gold lacing the bottom of them. He looked hot! 

People would've surely mistaken him for one with royal blood, if it hadn't been for the obvious shyness and nervous blinking. Also, Ben could hear his heart, and it drummed like a gazelle's when it's escaping a lion.

~~~~

Benny, who was an older, more skilled werewolf than his younger mate, stood up and pulled PJ up as well to greet the prince properly. He gave out a howl that echoed through the dining room and Darren snickered as the boy next to him shuddered in fear.

"You can sit down, Ben, you're my guests," the prince smiled and he gently gestured for Cass to sit down at the long table. 

It was set with lit candles and napkins and huge plates and wine glasses and the table was long and broad and would have enough space for at least 40 people (Sometimes even more when there was a ball in there). 

"Cassanova, I want you to meet Benjamin Brown," Darren introduced the teen and Cass hesitantly reached his hand out across the table.

Ben took it and squeezed it carefully, since he knew humans were very fragile! He nudged PJ and the younger werewolf quickly reached his hand out as well and his happy puppy side was shown as he quickly said:

"And I'm PJ Brown. I'm Benny's mate!"

Cassanova shook PJ's hand as well, giving him a small quick smile since they seemed nice and he then sat down. The seats were made in oak tree with warm plush red cushions for the back and butt, and Cass sank down into it with a small sigh. He was starving! 

A sharp cough disturbed the young boy's peaceful resting, and all eyes moved to the chair next to Cassanova. The boy had somehow not payed attention to his surroundings - which was crazy since the whole place was beautiful as it stolen from a Disney movie - and next to him was a very tall intimidating man. 

His eyes were in the same purple shade as Darren's, and he was dressed in green and black suit! His hair was white as paper and hung lightly across his face and made him look suspicious. He was crazily pale - like Darren - and had an aura that Cassanova couldn't quite put his finger on. If he had to describe the man with one word it would be 'mysterious'.

Darren rolled his eyes before he gestured with his hand to the man and muttered: "you can tell him yourself."

Cassanova's hand was brought up to the man's mouth and the stranger leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles before he straightened up and grinned. The human didn't even dare to wipe his hand off. 

"Name's Sakun Thrill, I'm Darren's older brother." 

Brother? 

Well, they looked familiar, with their pale skin and lean bodies, but that didn't help Cassanova to calm down.

So there was two vampires in this room? Plus 2 men that looked and sounded like wolves! 

Cass sank into his seat, his eyebrows narrowing as he eyed the dinner guests and he tried not to make eye contact with anyone. He felt uncomfortable as they stared at him with excitement and curiosity - similar to people that visited the circus and waited for the elephants and dogs and horses to do their trick! 

But why would they expecting him to do something incredible?

Out of them all he was the most boring one, and he was only a mortal! 

A young lady in maids clothes set the wine glasses down in front of each and everyone of them before she left through the door and Cass relaxed as she seemed normal! Finally someone else in this weird place that could be normal and human. 

 

"You don't have to be scared."

Cass glanced up at Sakun, his cheeks flushing deeply red and he swallowed. He didn't want to seem scared, and he gave the vampire prince a small fake smile. 

"I'm n-not sca-"

But before he could complete his sentence, Darren leaned over and whispered into his ear: "don't lie, Cass. We can hear that you're scared thanks to your heartbeat."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY X-MAS EVERYONE THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING AND READING ILY

Just as the words left Darren's mouth, the doors slammed open and servants dressed in black pants and white shirts strode in. They all carried silver plates with delicious food on them.

Fish, chicken, soup, bread, mashed potatoes, apples, crackers, cheese, ham, sausage, burgers, jam and pudding - everything was put on the table and one of the servants poured them all a glass of something red. Every warm dish was oozing with warm steam and the smell was teasing their hunger!

Cassanova's eyes widened and he had to use all his powers not to drool over the delicate meal. He had never seen something this big and fancy before, except for in movies when there was a scene of a king and queen eating.  

PJ and Benny bowed their heads respectfully, gesturing that they waited for the prince to start, but instead Sakun reached out and grabbed a slice of bread and poured himself some soup, murmuring in satisfaction as Darren glared at him. Brotherly love, Cass thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. It didn't seem like Sakun Thrill was the most respectful dinnerguest....

"Is this all your servants could come up with? I thought we were supposed to celebrate something," Sakun hummed, ignoring the other vampire's bitter glare. Sakun snickered and dipped the bread into his glass and the white slice turned red from the liquid. 

"What is this?" Cassanova asked carefully and pointed to his own glass, trying to distract Darren like a teacher trying to keep two fighting boys away from each other. The liquid was red, with small white bubbles circling the top. Even though Cass was thirsty, he had a strong feeling that it wasn't strawberry juice and he wouldn't risk drinking something bad.

Darren looked at the young teen before he smiled softly and clapped his hands. Quickly, a servant stumbled into the dining room (a thin nerdy looking thing with pimples covering his face and claws instead of fingernails) and the prince gestured to the glass:

"Give him something else to drink. Milk, water, soda, whatever as long as it's not blood."

The servant nodded and left after bowing swiftly, and the rest of the waiters and waitresses left the room as well. Darren turned to his brother and tucked some of his silver hair behind his ear. 

"Now to answer your question, dear brother, I wanted to make sure I got enough food and wine and blood in store for the October party." 

Sakun nodded with an 'oh' and then began to munch on his soaked bread.

Since Sakun had begun, PJ began to serve himself and the pup then took his mate's plate and served Benny as well. Darren took some fish, sauce and mashed potatoes before he grabbed Cass' plate. 

The prince gave the human a patient and soft smile as he picked out some fruit and then some chicken and set it on Cassanova's plate. 

"I have to make sure you keep your body in shape, or your blood will taste icky. It would be a shame to waste your precious blood."  
The vampire couldn't help but lean closer and breathe in deeply a few inches away from Cass' neck. Ah, the aroma, the magical smell. 

The human boy leaned back in his seat and swallowed thickly, aware and afraid of the attention he received from Darren. It only had to do with one thing: blood. 

"You're scaring the poor thing," Sakun shook his head and Cassanova blushed lightly as Darren pulled away with a almost sad expression. 

Sakun grinned and his fangs sparkled white. 

"My brother won't hurt you. Why would he waste a nice bloodbag?" The older vampire prince took a deep breathe through his nostrils and moaned, closing his eyes as if he was smelling a beautiful flower or delicious newly baked cookies. "I can understand why he chose you, kid.... you smell so delicate... haven't smelt anything as extraordinary as you for a long, long time..." 

Cassanova actually felt relieved as Darren wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the silver haired vampire began to scoop food up on his fork and eat. 

"Ignore him, Cass. He's just messing around," Darren mumbled, although Cas could sense some annoyance and maybe even jealousy in the vampire's tone.

~~~~

After another hour of short chit chats and eating, PJ and Benny left. Cassanova had enjoyed speaking to PJ, who he found out was a REAL werewolf. PJ was apparently something called 'omega' while Benny was a 'alpha' and that basically meant that Benny took care of PJ and PJ took care of Benny... sexually. 

PJ also lectured Cass and told him that it wasn't like in Teen Wolf since most werewolves had to fight for surviving until the age of 16. Most werewolves turned into full wolf form and liked it that way, and they didn't run around in the woods halfway through transformation in only tight jeans and no shirt!

Apparently there was even one more interesting and spectacular thing about omegas; they could get pregnant no matter what sex they were born in!   
PJ explained to Cass that he and Benny would have pups together - or at least try - during PJ's next heat, and Casssnova had been listening curiously! 

 

But now, there was only Cass, Darren and Sakun left. The two vampires had at least 23 drinks and Cassanova drank his Diet Coke quietly.   
When Darren finished his 24th drink he took Cass' hand and led him up the stairs and to his bedroom, and he smiled down softly at the shorter male. His purple eyes shone with calm, pure happiness and Cassanova blushed lightly as the vampire stared at him. 

"Goodnight, Cass. Tomorrow you'll start your first day. Don't forget your maid outfit and Tamara will help you with the chords. Thank you for keeping me and my friends company tonight."

And with that, the vampire leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Cass' forehead, one of his glowcovered hands tucking away a few strands of hair from Cass' face as he kissed him, and then straightened properly. His confident figure could make anyone shiver, and as the tall monster walked back down the stairs, Cass felt his head spun. 

He felt dizzy, yet excited. Lightings struck throughout his body and made his heart tick faster.

The human boy quickly walked into his new room, with the nice comfy new couch and a stack of books and movies! It was surely 50 movies and even more books, and Cass' eyes widened before he ran over and examined them.

Yes, sure he would have a hard time getting used to all this, but at least he would have something to do in his free time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. It's a lot in school but I'll try to write more I promise <3

"Mmhm yes! Fuck yeah," the screams echoed through the walls. 

They were maid out of thick wood and bricks and cement, but still everyone in the castle could hear the eager squeals of a young woman.

A man wasn't late to join her screams and the vicious creaking of a bed joined in and created a dirty, embarrassing choir. 

Cassanova couldn't sleep, big black bags hanging from under his eyes and his body rolled around restlessly. How the hell could anyone sleep while hearing two people have sex? 

It wasn't Darren who were the man though, and for some reason Cass felt a little better thinking about Darren not fucking a girl. It made him feel more secure, like he didn't have competition. And why was he happy that he didn't have competition? 

Well, maybe because the young man had no idea what the vampire prince would do to him if he found another, better blood slave... 

Darren could as good throw Cass to his demonic monster dogs and let them shred him to pieces!

Cassanova had a hard time picturing Darren in bed with a petite girl, fucking her viciously while she screamed for more and her tits slapped against her ribcage. It didn't sound like Darren: Cass could only picture the prince in bed with someone young, carefully resting his head over the person's shoulder and slowly claiming the lover inch by inch. And sure, you never knew who might be a kinky sexbeast, but Cassanova believed that Darren at least was gentle at the beginning!

It had been proved the whole day; Darren hadn't been mean to him, he had given him clothes and a huge proper delicious dinner, and had even gotten Cassanova a huge set of DVDs and books - just what the boy had asked for. 

 

So no, the man ramming into the woman was not Darren!   
Cass even dared to guess that it was Sakun. 

Sakun Thrill... 

He had been like the vampire from the classic movies; intimidating, cocky, with a cold expression that he couldn't wipe off even while he smiled. He and Darren had familiarities of course since they were brothers: the beauty for one!  
Their soft, straight hair, snow white and silver, and their purple eyes and fashion choices. 

But in difference to Darren, Sakun wore more of a facade that only allowed respect and he could be described shortly with one simple word 'hot', while Darren had an aura of emotions and indescribable sweetness and his whole being screamed gracefulness and sexiness!

Sakun had been what Cassanova expected a vampire to be, while Darren was a dangerous prince whom seemed as if he couldn't even kill a bug - unless it was harmful or annoying to his dearest ones.

 

Cass sighed in relief as the screaming stopped and the only sounds left was soft but heavy gasps and the boy curled into a soft ball with his legs curled up against his abdomen and his arms wrapped around one of his many pillows. He hugged it tightly and drifted off...


	16. Chapter 16

A sharp knock woke Cass from his slumber and the young man squeaked in shock. He hadn't sleep very well, thanks to the older Thrill prince, and he rolled out off bed in shock. 

He glared up, eyes still clouded with exhaustion and Cass tried to make out various details, but he was still too tired for any of that. 

"Get up, darling," a sweet voice rang through the room, making Cassanova look up all startled and he rubbed his eyes as quickly as possible to see who the hell was talking to him. 

By the door was a young woman with reddish brown hair. Her lips were plump and she wore red lipstick to match her hair. Cassanova understood she was a servant like him since she wore the same outfit as him, but not as revealing and slutty. She looked like a high class housekeeper! 

"Uhm... uh... good morning..?" Cass mumbled, his voice deep and husky since he just woke up. 

"Morning, sleepy head. You've overslept," the young woman gestured to the silver clock and tapped it with one knuckle. It showed 11 a clock. "You got a lot to catch up on. I made the Prince's breakfast for you but next time I won't and you'll have to take the consequences. You need to feed the dogs and then go and check on prince Darren." The girl gave Cassanova a look of slight disappointment, as if he had done something very bad. 

And yes, he had kind of done something bad; he had overslept. He remembered the prince and Tamara telling him that he would wake up 8 a clock every morning and make Darren his breakfast. But to be honest, how would Cass be able to just wake up without an alarm or something? Maybe he had to tell the prince that so he could get him an alarm clock. 

Cassanova stood up and nodded, reaching over to grab the outfit that he had thrown on the floor last night, and began to pull it on. He ignored the girl looking at him and making him very uncomfortable, and he glanced up at her when he was done. 

"Uhm... I'm Cass. What's your name?" He asked, since he knew how to be polite and act decently. 

The young girl seemed a little taken back before she revealed a big smile with a setting of nice white teeth and she reached her hand out to Cassanova.

"Call me T." 

~~~~~~~~~

After a quick breakfast, starring eggs and toast, the young woman led Cassanova out to the garden. The teenager couldn't help but glance at her nice ass and curves as she walked, since her outfit was almost as revealing and slutty as Cass'. 

She was really beautiful, charming, and had a special aura around her that could only be described as 'strange', but the boy couldn't quite put his finger on what was strange about her.

She opened the fence and ushered the poor boy to enter the yard. The dogs stared at him in shock, their eyes wide and foam was leaking from their sloppy mouths. 

"Why can't Tamara do this?" 

Cassanova whimpered as he stood there, terrified and with the two buckets of meat in his hands. The maid, T, grabbed a shovel and grinned at him as if this was hilarious. Cass hadn't seen Tamara all morning, and was getting kind of worried about the old lady. Plus, he didn't like doing this without her when she was experienced and - if he had to believe Darren - she was a lot more powerful than Cass as well. 

"Don't worry, Cass, they'll most likely just chew a Little and then spit you back out." She laughed. 

It didn't really comfort Cass but he would rather get attacked by dogs than having Darren kill him and suck his blood out. The human didn't really believe that Darren would hurt him, but he had to remember that he was a monster, and monsters couldn't be trusted....


	17. Chapter 17

Darren folded his book shut, his chest heaving as he stood up from his nice bed. He had finally finished the novel about Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and it had been funny to read a book that wasn't inflamed with vampires and werewolves and portrayed them falsely. Nowadays every book and movie had at least one reference about Count Dracula or unicorns or wizards or superheroes, and it got boring after a few thousands of years. 

Darren gently brushed his fingers over his silky seats and sighed. He loved his bed. Most vampires preffered a coffin, they found it more safe, but Darren had grown quite fond of the human-like life as millennials passed by. 

He had spare coffins in the attic if his family was coming to visit, some of the oldest vampires were way too grumpy and old fashioned for beds and some of them even refused to eat anything with the slightest garlic taste or to be awake during the day. 

The vampire looked at the watch hanging on his wall and narrowed his eyebrows. Had the human already forgot what his job was? Tamara had given him his breakfast this morning, telling the prince that she would wake the boy up and send him to the prince after they fed the dogs, but it had been more than an hour and he still haven't seen the human.

Impatience driving him nuts, Darren waited for a few more minutes before he began to get dressed by himself. It was supposed to be Cass' job, but he figured the kid was having a lot to do as it was. He pulled on a pair of tight leather pants, white tank top and a red leather jacket. On top of that he grabbed his red and black top hat, added a few rings to his fingers and pulled on his black and white boots before leaving his room. 

Darren sniffed in the air, easily scenting the human and he walked down the stairs. He could feel that the boy was still around somewhere, so he hadn't disobeyed - which Darren appreciated because he would hate to hurt the human if Cass tried to escape - and Darren could even scent his heartbeat. Cass' heart were racing, pumping out blood into his veins with such speed that the vampire realized something was either making the boy excited or scared shitless. He really hoped it wasn't the later. 

Darren quickly sped up, walking out to the yard and he frowned slightly. He saw Tamara stand by the fence, laughing her ass of while poor Cass scurried around the yard in panic. A few dogs were chasing him around, but since he didn't carry any meat (he had threw it to the dogs as fast as possible) the dogs were just playing tag. 

If the human hadn't been genuinely scared for his life, Darren would've laughed too. But instead now he walked out and the dogs froze immediately as they saw him. They knew not to mess around with him, they were smart enough not to try their luck. 

Cass stopped as well and ran quickly over to Tamara and crawled over the fence, sweat dripping from him and his clothes were soaked. 

"Enough fooling around," Darren snarled and walked over to Tamara, squinting his eyes at her, "how old are you? 5 000 years old?" He mocked and snorted at the shape shifter. "I gave you orders to show him how to feed the dogs - not standing here laughing at him being chased!" 

Tamara looked down, a small blush creeping up on her beautiful face. She knew it was quite mean of her to watch the human run around like that when she knew they wasn't going to hurt him. 

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear as she turned to Cass, "I'm sorry sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked and cupped Cassanova's face, cradling his head gently. 

"Uhm... yeah.." Cass flushed brightly red and his eyes helplessly drifted down to look at T's round breasts. She was a gorgeous lady, and though she was cocky he hoped he'd get to work with her instead of Tamara. 

Darren placed a hand on Cass' shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Come, you stink," he said, bitterness obvious in his voice and Cass nodded obediently. 

The human gave T's tits another glance before he followed Darren back into the mansion.


	18. Chapter 18

"Get undressed and then put this on. Don't take too long," Darren warned as he pushed Cass into the bathroom. It was a huge room with a lot of lights. 

A enormous bathtub covered a little less than half of the room, and there was a walk in shower. The floor was made out of soft heated rocks and the walls were painted in light grey and white, giving the human a calming sensation. Everything was spotless, clean and fresh and Cass could smell coconut oil and various hair products.

The teen looked down at what the prince had given him to wear when he was cleaned: it looked like a dressing-gown, and it was blood red with a flowery pattern. The color shifted from light red to dark red - almost brown, and Cassanova held it up to properly examine it. He noticed that if someone pointed directly at him with a bright light they'd be able to see through the thin clothe and Cass also figured out it was similar to a kimono.   
Short explanation; it was beautiful. 

Cass got undressed and carefully entered the shower. He turned on the shower and groaned as the hot water brushed against his skin, his muscles relaxed and he leaned back against the cold shower wall. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, sighing deeply when he remembered it had been cut. All because of that damn vampire...

Or, was this Darren's fault? 

The vampire couldn't help it, it was just as normal for vampires to seek blood like it's normal for humans to use our thumbs. 

Cassanova turned around, resting his forehead against the wall and he clenched his fists lightly. It wasn't his fault his blood smelled terrific! He had never even imagined that monsters could exist and he had never thought anything about his blood type or such! He was just a normal boy with parents, friends, a crush and dreams of a bright future... 

But apparently he wasn't.   
Darren could've chosen ANYONE to be his slave, but he chose Cass. 

Bad luck? 

"Stupid... stupid fucking idiot!" Cass gritted out weakly and punched his hand against the wall, wincing lightly in pain and he shivered.   
This was a nightmare...

*

After washing his hair out with strawberry shampoo, Cass stepped out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed the robe and gently draped it over his lean shoulders and tied it around his waist. It was very soft and felt nice against his skin. 

Cass made sure that his dick was hidden correctly so the vampire wouldn't see it before he left the bathroom and walked back into Darren's bedroom. 

The prince was sitting on his bed, a small grin plastered on his face as he scanned over Cass' body. He snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye the room changed: candles lit up, the curtains were shut and the doors closed themselves!

The human was about to freak out, his eyes flicking  around nervously and his lower lip began to shudder, but he froze as Darren patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

"Come, Cass. You don't have to be afraid," the vampire prince coed and smiled, his purple eyes sparkling. 

The teenager knew that he had no chance of escaping, and he was too scared to even try or turn his back to the vampire. He had to try and remember that it was a monster, a supernatural creature that could simply tear him apart and chop him into tiny whiny pieces.   
Fear pumping through his veins, Cassanova walked over slowly and sat down unwillingly. His body was tense and almost as pale as Darren's, and he looked down into his lap with tears pricking his eyes. 

"You don't have to be scared," the prince murmured sweetly and his hand moved up carefully to stroke Cass' cheek. 

The human shivered by the touch and he blushed a little.

"W-what are you gonna d-do?" He asked with in a broken tone, chapped lips shuddering and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.   
He was frightened by the monster next to him. 

"Don't worry... I'm gonna taste you-"

Cassanova let out a soft whimper, sniffling shakily as Darren spoke.

"-just a little. It will sting but you don't have to be nervous. It'll be over in 10 seconds, tops." The man murmured and he wrapped his hand around the nape of Cass' neck. He didn't like seeing him so scared, but Darren had a feeling that Cass wouldn't calm done until it was over and when he realized it wasn't that bad.

Darren wanted Cassanova to relax, since blood tasted bitter when the bag bloodbag was stressed, so he began to gently mouth at the boy's soft neck. The prince could barely contain himself from sinking his fangs into the pale neck and snack on him, but he forced himself to be slow. His tongue traced Cass' collarbone and Darren pressed featherlike kisses all the way up to Cass' earlobe.


	19. Chapter 19

Casanova had been pierced when he was younger. His so called friends urged him to do it, saying he'd be cool in it. He decided to have a septum piercing. Being tasted by Darren felt similar to getting pierced around his nose.

It hurt badly for about three seconds when the sharp object penetrated the skin and flesh and it began to bleed furiously. But it was only for a few seconds. 

The thing that hurt the most was when the piercing itself was going through the open wound, and Darren's sharp fangs sank down into the holes on his neck. 

They scratched his flesh lightly and the human's eyes rolled back in fear and he thought he'd pass out. He felt himself go limp in Darrens arms and he didn't even fight the dizziness from coming - knowing from another experience that trying to fight the human instinct of fainting was just pointless. But he didn't pass out! Darren simply pulled away and reached down to grab a napkin from his pocket and he gently dabbed Cassanova's wound with it. 

"There there. Was it really that bad?" The vampire sire coed, not in a mocking way but in a way that a concerned mother would.   
Darren gently tilted Cass' head up, searching with his purple eyes to try and catch Cassanova's attention and the human slowly relaxed and focused his pupils once again on Darren.  
"You don't have to say anything," the man smiled very softly and wiped his mouth with the same napkin that had stopped the marks from bleeding, "you did very well. It won't hurt like that from now on since I'll use those marks. They'll not grow back properly and I can just... well, stick my teeth in." 

Cassanova swallowed thickly at that terrifying description. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what or if he even could talk without stuttering. His throat was even drier than his dad's jokes, body still shaking from the nightmarish experience and his eyes blinked furiously to try and keep the tears from leaking out. 

The vampire gently patted Cass' back and murmured;   
"go down to Tamara and tell her I said you could have whatever you want for dinner. If you want you can take the night off and I won't visit your room unless you want my company. I want to show you that for being good I'll show you respect and kindness."   
Darren reached a hand up and traced one single finger around the two red, puffy holes that was seen on Cassanova's neck. Dry blood coating the openings but Darren wasn't worried at all.   
"If you need anything you can just tell me or Tamara and we will get it for you. Now, go and have some rest, you seem to need it," Darren murmured and stood up, stretching his back so he stood tall as always. 

Cass wrapped his arms around his body and began to waddle towards the door. He had preferred running, but his mind was still so dizzy that he didn't dare moving too fast. He got out from the room and took support of the wall, carefully making his way back to his own room.   
Darren was right; Cass needed some rest!


	20. Chapter 20

Sakun had woken up late, like he often did, and looked down at his pale body. Hickeys and scratch marks from sharp nails covered his skin and he loved it. It made him feel sexy. 

He got up, shamelessly pacing around the room completely naked while he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He was a prince with that type of confidence that sometimes makes you wanna strangle him. A confidence that had given him many lovers, and even more enemies.

Sakun swiftly dressed himself in a robe and walked downstairs, smelling lunch from the kitchen. His brother was sitting there with a bloody steak on his plate and a glass of warm blood in a glass. When the servants saw the other prince enter the dining room they quickly scrambled away to fetch him a plate as well.

Darren glanced at his brother with a small grunt and mumbled:   
"Did you have a nice sleep?" 

Sakun threw his head back and laughed. They both knew it was mostly because of the unwritten rule about politeness that Darren asked him about his well being - not because he cared, but it didn't mean Sakun couldn't answer truthfully.

"Oh please, you heard me last night. I didn't go to sleep until 5 a clock today," the older vampire slapped his own knee and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he sat down. 

Darren's mouth turned into a thin line, purple eyes glaring at his brother. 

"I know we share this castle, but if you and Tamara is gonna spend your time together as loudly as last night, I'll ask you to take a bedroom far away from my and Cassanova's."

Sakun could kind of understand that; both him and Tamara was screamers, even though the ageshifter could control her volume better. 

The servants quickly set the table for Sakun and bowed tensely before running off again to leave them alone. The older vampire pouted and sat down, cutting into the piece of meat with a soft grunt. 

"Oh yes, your precious Cassanova... How's he doing with all this?"

"Very good, actually," Darren replied without as much as glancing at his brother, "he handle it quite well - he even let me taste him earlier so he's upstairs now, resting from it." Darren couldn't help but felt slightly proud from the fact that the human he had picked out seemed to accept it all so easily.

"Was he tasty?"  
Sakun murmured curiously and sipped from his drink, licking his lips a little as he thought about the fragile human. So tiny, sensitive, so helpless... Something about those three things made Sakun hard and eager, even though he usually preferred someone with confidence. Cass was a easy target, a helpless little human in the big bad world... 

"Better than I could ever imagine. Although I have to make sure he eats proper food so he stay tasty," Darren nodded to himself and finally looked up at Sakun. He flashed him a small smile: "How's Rockell?"

The older vampire froze for just a second before he shrugged. Darren knew that their marriage was just a hoax, nothing but a mask to cover up each other's embarrassing non-royal behavior. 

"My dear Rockell is a free girl - I can't keep track of her all the time," Sakun muttered, purposely chewing with his mouth open to annoy his little brother. Gosh, Darren could be so prude sometimes. 

"How long will you two keep that charade up? You know mum and dad is getting suspicious that you haven't produced a grandchild for them-"

"Well, it's none of their fucking business, now is it?" Sakun snarked, tapping his sharp nails against the table in irritation. 

Their parents could be a real pain in the ass, always jabbing at them with rules - both written and unwritten - and expecting them to behave like in the 17th century.   
Their mother, Lalott, was a lady with many principles. She was a famous hypocrit whom expected everyone to kiss her feet since she was of royal blood. She still had problems understanding how today's young girls could lie on the beaches, sunbathing practically naked!   
Then there was their father, Dakarin, whom was famous from the fact that his mother had been half werewolf, half vampire. He was polite when he wanted to, but more rude than polite. He found joy in watching servants shake in fear in front of him, and he preferred his blood-drinks fresh - which meant that he would take the blood direct from the human and not from any pot or bottle. Just like Lalott he had troubles with today's society, still expecting people to find out about them being vampires and burn down their castles with pitchforks and torches in hand. 

"Say that to their faces when you meet them.." Darren mumbled, barely reacting to Sakun's anger and he pushed the now empty plate aside.  He had to go in just a minute to go and help his servants decorate the ball room. 

"Ah, that's right, they'll be here for the October Ball," the white haired vampire murmured, intertwining his long slim fingers together over his stomach as he looked at his brother across the table. "When will it be held? I'll come with Rockell and a few of her girlfriends." 

Darren nodded, finishing his drink and he smiled. "In two days," he replied before he stood up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys tell me what you're thinking? About the characters? About their actions? COMMENT! :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Cassanova..." 

The sound of a soothing voice was heard in the distance. Cass was still in deep sleep, cuddling the plush pillows tightly and he whined quietly as his name was repeated. 

"Cassanova? Darling, wake up now..."

Cass sighed in frustration and opened one eye, staring up at the vampire.   
"What? I'm tired..."

"I know, but it's time for dinner. Just have some food and then you can go to sleep again," the prince murmured with a soft chuckle. Cass was acting like a baby, and comparing to Darren's age the teen pretty much was a baby. 

Cassanova stood up and stretched his limbs. Realizing how hungry he truly was, he changed into his maid outfit and let Darren lead him down to the kitchen. Cass could smell burgers and fries, and it was enough to make him drool.

He walked into the dining room, immediately having servants run over and pull his chair out for him and Darren snapped his fingers. The young hot maid (whom Cass was pretty sure had sex with Darren's brother last night) strolled over with a wine glass to Cassanova. She filled it with white wine and flashed the human a smile before retreating to the kitchen. 

"Why are they treating me so... well?" Cass asked curiously, slightly scared and paranoid that they were all planning to poison him and eat him. After all, he was in a vampire's castle! 

"Because you're their boss almost as much as I am," the prince replied casually, sitting down on the other side of the table. He leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his grey hair as Cassanova got served a cheese burger and fries. 

The human immediately went to work, devouring the dish and sucking the fat from his fingers, taking small sips of his wine every now and then. The vampire stayed rather silent until Cassanova had finished his meal - out of politeness of course. 

"We'll arrange a October Ball in two days, maybe sooner. There'll be dancing, a lot of food, and you'll meet a lot of my friends and my parents," the vampire murmured, still staring at Cass as if he was a expensive jewelry. 

The boy froze and then nodded slowly, glancing at Darren. "You want me to... to clean up after it?" He asked, and the question sent Darren into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh no! All my servants are invited to join the party - I'm hiring servants from my mother and father to take care of it all instead. Tamara will be there, my brother and his wife, PJ and Benny - the werewolves you met yesterday - and I want you to be my date."

Darren reached his hand up, caressing Cass' jaw softly and the vampire smiled. 

"You're my trophy... I really want to show everyone what a hot tasty boy I have," Darren murmured, almost feeling a blush creep onto his face before he added in a less excited tone, "and if you do that, I'll arrange so you'll get to visit your family and tell them that you found a great job..."

Darren clenched his fists, almost hoping Cassanova would reject the offer and stay here with him. The thought of letting the human out of his castle was revolting to the vampire and he pursed his lips as the boy immediately peeked up. 

"You... you'll let me go and see my family?" He asked shakily in slight disbelief. 

"I believe Tamara explained to you that if you work good I'll let you go and see them every now and then. You have been very cooperative, and I always keep my word," the sire forced a smile and threw one leg over the other, looking his fingers together and keeping his hands in his laps, like a professional businessman. 

Cassanova nodded quickly, tears of joy building up in his eyes. He was in! He would definitely go to the October Ball!   
Darren seemed to understand what Cass' answer was, since he smirked back and nodded:  
"Well then, we've got a lot of work to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna know what kinds of music they are playing, you can search for 'Nå skrufva fiolen' and 'Waltz of the flowers' on YouTube :)

And then the night finally came. The tables were filled with different delicacies, all softs of wine and blood, flesh (both raw meat and cooked) vegetarian food, vegan food, fish, chicken, potatoes, rice, fruits and vegetables, and cakes for dessert. Chocolate cakes, strawberry cake, whipped cream and jam cake, whipped cream and blood cake, and cookies and other sweets. 

All the candles in the chandelier were lit and the ball room had been cleaned to perfection. 

The room was filled to the brim with dancing creatures, just like every October ball.   
There was some forest nymphs wearing their beautiful dresses and costumes made out of leafs and witches with snakes wrapped around their necks. Werewolves howled loudly, warlocks zapped themselves drinks and snacks with a snap of their finger, demons were laughing, shape shifters shifted fourth and back, water nymphs gurgled water to keep themselves hydrated, and vampires licked and kissed each other's necks!   
It was great.

They were all smiling and laughing, cheering with each other as the orchestra played song after song, ballad after ballad. 

Sakun was dancing with Rockell, kissing her whenever his parents turned to look their way. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and matching shoes and gloves, and as the cherry on top he was wearing a top hat. His date didn't look so bad either; wearing a black dress that was tight around her breasts and swayed out around her hips. Her blonde hair was put into a carefully made piggy tail which was reaching down to her lower back.   
With cherry red lips and dark blue eye shadow she looked deliciously hot! 

Sakun occasionally glanced over his shoulder at Tamara, whom was wearing a simple short red dress. Her hair hung freely over her shoulders and she was dancing with a few werewolves, one of them even wrapping an arm around her waist...

Not too far away from them was Benny and Pj!

Pj wasn't wearing anything too fancy - he could not be trusted with fancy clothing since the pup had a tendency to get dirty. He was happy with his white flannel and red tie, hair styled and messy, and Benny had forcibly drenched Pj in perfume so he would smell nicer.    
Benny himself was wearing a proper, black suit with a dark purple tie. His hair was neatly slicked back and he was wearing a expensive looking watch on his right wrist. 

 

The two most respected and feared guests were of course the King and the Queen. They weren't dancing with the others - since they would dance later when the rest of the guests had moved out of their way - but was sitting on two high chairs. Lalott was sipping occasionally from her glass of ice blood, a few of their personal servants holding her other hand and kissing her arm as if to honor her further.   
Dakarin was staring at the guest, looking just as cold and bored as always. He enjoyed parties, but he was that kind of vampire whom had a snack regularly. 

They were both dressed in fancy clothes; Lalott wearing a beautiful, old grey dress and at least three necklesses hung around her neck. She was proud of her jewelry and never went somewhere without at least rings on 7 of her fingers, necklaces, earrings and 12 bracelets. Her black and grey hair was set up into a nice ball on top of her head, and her make up were spot on. 

Dakarin was dressed in a black coat, suit pants and shirt, also him wearing jewelry such as rings, bracelets, earrings and necklaces. His vanilla white hair was combed back against his skull and his beard had been trimmed nicely. His nails were painted black and they had been sharpened for the single purpose of scaring others. 

The servants rushed fourth and back to please all the guests, serving them whatever snack they might want. It truly was a perfect party!

 

And then Darren entered the room. He threw the two heavy entrance doors open, the noise startling everyone and the monsters stopped in their tracks, turning to their host to shower him with praises about this ball. Just like every year.

But this year, someone was walking by his side!

Dakarin and Lalott frowned, staring at the piece of sweet smelling meat that their youngest son was leading down the aisle and to the dance floor.

Cassanova had been styled carefully by Darren and three of his stylists. They had made him a blood red suit, black shirt under it and black polished shoes on his feet. His brown hair was combed, styled to one side to give him more of a confident look, and as the final touch he was wearing a ring with a blue crystal. 

Darren himself was dressed in a purple costume, grey hair gently tucked behind his ears. He was wearing white gloves, a dark purple coat hung over his shoulders and a purple top hat sat neatly on his head. His shoes were white, spotless. 

The equipage were perfect and the monsters couldn't tear their eyes off them.  
You could only think of one word to describe Darren and Cassanova: Elegance!


	23. Chapter 23

Darren squeezed Cassanova's hand softly as they walked past the monsters. He smiled at them and waved at a few friends before leading his slave towards his parents. Even though the importance of their opinion was low, Darren wanted to show off his beautiful slave. 

He bowed for his mother and then for his father, and Cass quickly followed. A very wise move!  
Lalott's lips were pressed into a thin line, her eyes cold as ever and she reached a hand out, gently cupping Cass' jaw and she sniffed a little. 

"Hmm.... Since he's properly dressed I suppose you didn't bring him for us as a snack," she mumbled, and her voice made Cassanova shiver. It was the voice of something dead, of something cold that was fighting to stay alive. Imagine the voice of a old ham - that's how she sounded. 

Cass took a step back and hid behind Darren, but the prince didn't see any threat in his mothers words.  
"He's my blood slave. His name is Cassanova," he murmured and smiled happily, glancing at Cass with soft eyes to tell him it was okay.

Lalott nodded once and brought her drink to her lips. "Sure you don't want to share your snack with your parents? He seems to have a whole lot of blood..." 

"Ssh Lalott, you're scaring the poor kid," Dakarin snorted and stood up from his chair. Dakarin's eyes were like two black endless pits, and Cass felt uneasy when the king walked closer. He gestured with one finger in the air and hummed firmly; "twirl for me." 

"Dad, he's not a mannequin that you can just-"   
Darren's protest was silenced by his father holding a hand up in the air, telling his son that he didn't want to hear another word. 

The human hesitantly twirl once, slowly, and his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He felt like a canine being examined in a dog competition. Once Dakarin had scanned his body, he nodded with an approving huff and sat back down next to his wife. 

"I can't find anything wrong with him, but of course-" he intertwined his long fingers and showed his fangs in a devilish grin, "-it would be easier to see if he didn't have any clothes on." 

Cassanova tensed up and stared at the king, and he shifted closer to Darren. The prince was standing his ground, head high and proud, showing that he didn't have any thoughts of ever letting his father see his blood slave naked. 

"Father, that's highly inappropriate. Now, if you excuse us, I want to have a dance with Cass," the silver haired vampire grumbled and wrapped his arm around the teenager's slim waist. Darren glared at Dakarin, not only because of the comment towards Cassanova, but that he said it in front of his wife. 

Not that Lalott really seemed to give a rats ass about Dakarin being flirtatious with anyone! It was quite obvious that their love had died a long time ago.

 

Darren led Cassanova to the dance floor and he smiled at him brightly. He had waited for this moment; to dance with someone that he actually found interesting and not just some dull monster that was forced to dance with him!  
The boy seemed nervous though, not too weird since he was in a castle filled with monsters, and Darren pulled him so close that their chests was touching. 

He looked down into the shorter boy's eyes and whispered softly; 

"What's the matter?"  
Darren wrapped his arms tighter around Cassanova, pulling them so close that they could feel each other's breaths ghost over their faces. 

"I... I can't dance... I don't wanna embarrass you in front of... everyone." The young man mumbled with an embarrassed whine and he looked down at his feet. He knew he should've told Darren earlier, but now it was too late and he just had to go through with this. That is if he wanted to see his family...

Darren smirked, slightly relieved that his parents had failed to frighten Cass, and he gently grabbed Cassanova's arms, guiding them around his neck. He then set his hands on Cass' hips, pulling his closer so their chests were almost touching. He could hear Cass' heart skip a beat and he smiled brighter. 

"Don't worry, just follow me," he murmured and began to sway in sync to the music. He really had to tip the orchestra after this - they were doing a great job!


	24. Chapter 24

Cassanova squeezed Darren's shoulders, trying not to stare at their feet. He just needed to look into Darren's eyes and focus. 

The vampire seemed to find his nervousness amusing, but this was far from funny. At least for Cass.   
The orchestra had begun to play a waltz and the monsters took hold of either their partner or someone they found attractive and began to dance in sync to the music. 

*

Sakun took Rockell's fragile hand in his own and led her out on the dance floor. He could feel his parents eyes burning into his back and he clenched his jaw. He would've preferred dancing with Tamara, she was not someone whom waited for the man to lead her. She usually took control and spun them around until they both began to feel dizzy. 

Sakun settled a hand on Rockell's waist and she reached a hand up and placed it on his shoulder. The vampire began to lead them, and just after a few minutes he was ready to throw in the towel and growl at Rockell, really embarrassing her and make her feel stupid for not dancing like.... like Tamara...

Sakun stared into Rockell's eyes and he sighed tiredly. It wasn't her fault their parents had decided that they should be together.   
She disliked this just as much as he did! 

The vampire glanced over Rockell's shoulder, getting a good view of the shapeshifter. She was dancing with a witch (you knew she was a witch because of her witchtribe's tattoo on her left shoulder). The witch was good looking, tall and blonde, slim and with slightly smaller breasts than Tamara. She was wearing a short, purple dress without any shoulder straps and her long blonde hair reached down to her ass.   
Tamara had really good taste.

Sakun gritted his teeth a little, watching T dance with the other girl and he frowned as the shapeshifter looked up and met his gaze. Tamara knew he was looking, and she wasn't afraid of making him jealous. T was a free spirit, just like the wind there was no one that could control her when she really wanted something!   
Tamara reached a hand down, gripping the witch's ass and the blonde let her, wrapping her arms around T's waist and pulling them closer together.   
Sakun had a feeling that T's bed would be full later that night, seeing how she and the witch got along. 

"Problems?" 

Sakun was ripped from his thinking by Rockell's soft whisper, her plump lips brushing over his ear. 

"Uh... well... no, not really," Sakun mumbled grumpily, squeezed Rockell's small hand tighter as he swung her around so he would have to look at Tamara. 

"Oh," Rockell shrugged dryly and then lit up, "you picked out the right underwear for me, by the way! Remember that date I told you about, with the werewolf?" 

Sakun nodded.

"He devoured me when he saw my underwear! He ate me out like he had been starving for decades!" The girl laughed softly and hummed, "maybe you should pick my underwear for tomorrow night..."

"Is sex the only thing on your mind, you dirty girl?" Sakun asked, a sharp undertone in his voice all of a sudden, and Rockell froze.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that, Sak... And to answer your question: no. I really like this guy, okay? The whole date was amazing and he were lovely and careful and sweet and caring..." Rockell sighed dreamingly and she hummed, "he wanted to take me on a trip to Italy. It's so romantic, like taking a ride in the canal at night...."

Sakun had kind of stopped listening, too busy thinking about his own problems. He was happy though that Rockell was being treated right. She was like a younger sister to him, but with the difference they had sex from time to time... and was supposed to get married... and have children... 

*

 

"I think I get it now..." Cassanova murmured, a small smile threatening to show as he loosened up a little. His feet followed Darren's, his eyes staring deep into Darren's purple orbs. 

The vampire smiled back and took it slow, wanting to help the human find the rhythm. It was quite obvious that Cass hadn't been taught how to dance waltz. Many teenagers didn't have that talent nowadays, only using moves such as fistpumping on the dance floor. 

"You're doing pretty good," Darren encouraged and gently turned Cass' gaze so they would be looking at each other. Cassanova was sweet and gorgeous at the same time, like a nicely decorated cake! 

"Can I ask you a question? Like, as a vampire are you stuck in like the old ages when waltz was a thing? Or can you go out to clubs and just dance however you feel like?" The boy asked innocently, yet curiously. He nearly stepped on Darren's toe but collected himself in time to avoid doing it. 

"I prefer these kinds of things," Darren laughed softly, "sure I could fit into today's society if I wanted to, but I like these old ways. It reminds me of my childhood."

Darren twirled Cass around and smiled as he then pulled him close again. The human was still moving pretty clumsily, but at least he tried, and that's all that mattered. Darren sighed happily and cupped Cass' jaw, staring into his eyes with a bright grin on his lips. Cassanova was special, Darren had known that since he first laid eyes on the boy, but he was beginning to think there was something more about him. 

Something...


	25. Chapter 25

Tamara pushed Syari against the bathroom wall, grabbing her wrists and pushing her arms above her head. The witch grinned toothily, a very nice looking smile, and she moaned.

"Mm.. I didn't know you were into girls," Syari murmured, pushing a leg in between T's legs and rubbing her thigh against T's pussy. 

The shapeshifter groaned, interlocking their fingers as she leaned close, letting their lips brush briefly against one another. 

"You have seen nothing yet..." Tamara snickered and devoured the other girl's lips. She tasted sweet, like strawberry, and their hands fit perfectly together. Not that the shapeshifter was planning on taking this seriously, but she had always found herself daydreaming of a brighter future with whoever she fucked. Who knew if they were gonna marry or not? 

Syari made a quick gesture with a finger and Tamara heard the door click as it locked. Perfect. Tamara hoisted the witch on the marble sink, roughly sweeping down anything that was in their way. She slammed their lips together again, their lipsticks leaving marks all around their jaws and lips. 

Syari reached her hand down, rubbing one finger up against Tamara's pussy, but the shapeshifter wasn't looking for any attention tonight: she just wanted to give pleasure - not receive.   
T pulled Syari's short dress up to uncover her abdomen and groin, her pussy hidden behind thin purple silky panties. 

Tamara licked her lips and leaned down between the witch's legs, murmuring: "this will be better than any broom you've ever sat your pretty ass on..."

 

*

 

Cassanova smiled at Darren as they left the ballroom. As the clock showed that it was now 3 in the morning, the human found himself exhausted, and so Darren volunteered to take him back to the bedroom. 

The party was still going, the orchestra still playing, and Darren wasn't tired yet. But he didn't mind leaving the party to make sure his human got into bed safely. Cassanova was, matter of factly, just a small child compared to the vampire. 

"Did you have fun?" The prince asked as he escorted Cass up the staircase. He was holding Cass' hand, fingers intertwined, and he loved the feeling of the human's small but warm hand in his own. 

"Yeah, it was really nice. I was scared a little that I would mess up or.. like... maybe some monster would try and hurt me, but I had a great time," the teenager gave Darren a soft smile, his eyes clouded with exhaustion. 

"Oh they wouldn't even dare lay an hard eye on you, Cassanova," the vampire smirked, returning Cass' smile, and he opened the door to Cass' bedroom. "Well, like I told you, you'll get to see your family. You can call them tomorrow and tell them you're coming to visit, and then I'll drive you home. We can talk more about it in the morni-"

Darren was suddenly cut off by the human pressing his lips against Darren's, his arms wrapping around the vampire's hips and hugging him close.   
Cassanova's lips were plump and soft, showing signs that he hadn't kissed many people before, but Darren only found that desirable! The boy was smelling of alcohol, but Darren wasn't worried; he had kept an eye on what Cass drank and he only had a few shots and a cup of Absolute vodka mixed with Coke. 

Cassanova pulled away slowly, a foolish smile plastered over his face.   
"Thank you," he murmured, nodding happily before he pushed away and went to bed (or more like swayed to bed since he couldn't walk very straight). 

Darren chuckled and shook his head, following Cass and grabbing the sheets. He draped the warm blankets and sheets around Cassanova and then ran a hand through his soft brown hair, letting out a happy sigh. He hadn't felt so happy and relaxed in a long time. 

"Good night, my dear Cassanova..."


	26. Chapter 26

Soft groans was heard from one of the bedrooms during the early morning hours. The queen hissed herself up and down on her husbands length, and it wasn't easy since it was only semi hard. ('Well, be happy for the small things' said the maid when she sat down on a pacifier)

Their sex life was just like everything else around them; dead and boring. Lalott had begun to visit brothels, and she knew Dakarin was seeing more than one lover.   
It wasn't really that they had grown older and they didn't find each other attractive any longer, but they needed the thrill of doing something mischievous. 

Lalott loved how her body burned with excitement when she fucked herself down on one of the whores, slapped their young handsome faces and growled at them that they were dirty sluts. She loved how she would decline Dakarin's calls while she was at the brothels, sending him straight to voice mail. 

What Dakarin did wasn't that of importance. Lalott had shut her feelings out a long time ago and didn't even blink when her husband flirted openly with others.   
Like Darren's boy...   
Well she couldn't really blame Dakarin - the boy had been deliciously handsome - and if it hadn't been Darren's slave then she would've definitely taken Cassanova. 

Lalott didn't usually use her servants to release sexual frustration, they weren't worth her body, but Cassanova had been something special....

The queen moaned quietly as she lazily came around Dakarin's soft cock and she pulled away and laid down next to him, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Are you done? Alright, goodnight then." The king muttered and turned his back to his wife, falling asleep almost immediately.


	27. Chapter 27

Protected by the dark, the blood sucker made its way to the room. The delicious scent sent waves and chills down its spine. It wasn't like anything the vampire had ever smelt before, and it wanted it. It longed to bite into soft flesh, taste the warm sweet metallic blood. 

Each step let out a soft creaking from the old wooden floor hidden underneath the red carpet - the vampire would have to make sure the servants fixed the old mansion and renovated it properly. It was beginning to feel like Count Draculas castle!

Someone had left a window open, probably some clumsy servant, and the wind that flied in grabbed a hold of the smell and brought it through the air and into the vampire's nostrils. The monster took a deep breathe and licked its lips. It hadn't been able to think of much else after it laid its eyes upon the special little thing joining the October Ball, 

So young and yummy... most definitely filled with a shit load of blood. 

The monster made sure that no one saw it, being able to sneak past one bedroom thanks to the activity going on inside said room. Moans and gasped echoed out from two young females, but the vampire didn't have time to waste on two basic and boring girls. 

The smell spread through the vampire's veins, spreading through its nose like some rich, expensive perfume. It increased with each forward motion, the scent growing stronger and stronger and more overwhelming. The vampire breathed in, letting out a quiet sigh of pleasure before continuing its search. It kind of knew exactly were the scent was coming from - it had been totally evident and clear once the bloodbag had been led out on the dance floor.   
And then finally, Darren's took. The vampire prince was a light sleeper but the bloodsucker had great skills in sneaking around things and upon people. 

Leaning over the young human, the vampire almost drooled. Fangs grew out from its gums, its body shuddering in delight from seeing the blood bag so close. The source of the heavenly smell!   
Breathing over the boy's pale, small neck the vampire decided that it couldn't. Not tonight... And as if to soothe its cravings it licked a stripe up the boy's neck, tasting his sweat and flesh. The boy let out a soft grunt and turned onto his back before falling back into deep sleep, and the monster stood up straight and grinned evilly. It wouldn't be able to wait forever - some day, it would get to taste Cassanova's blood.


	28. Chapter 28

Cass woke up early the next morning to the sounds of growling and snarling. Glancing at the clock he cursed under his breath and stood up, quickly changing into his maid outfit. He was late AGAIN! Maybe Darren had had enough and was mad at him and that's what all the fighting was about? 

The teenager fixed his hair (and by fixed I mean he ran his hand through it to try and style it a little) before rushing out through the door. He would've preferred to stay in bed, sleep away the hangover. The ugly sister of alcohol - hangovers.   
But 1: he had work to do, and 2: if Darren wasn't happy with him then maybe the vampire wouldn't let him go and see his parents. 

"Calm the fuck down, you're acting like a imbecile!" Cass could hear Sakun's voice echoing through the big halls. 

"How can I be calm when you're always messing up?" Darren growled back, "and who has to clean up the mess after you? ME! I refuse to let you fuck this up, and if you somehow miraculously does it-"

Sakun laughed mockingly and Cassanova blushed as he hesitantly and as quietly as possible sneaked closer to where the two vampires were arguing. 

"Then what? Gonna kill me?" Sakun laughed again, "give it a try. Come on, hit me."

Cass listened closely, biting his bottomlip as he listened after some kind of continuing of the argument. But all he heard was Darren sighing and then the vampire spoke softly:  
"Cass, it's not very nice to eardrop on people."

The human knew he was caught and bowed his head shamefully. There was no point in trying to run, so instead he simply stepped out from behind the wall and out in the hallway. 

"I'm very sorry, I... I heard that you were screaming so I decided to just.. go and see what was going on..." 

Darren nodded slowly and locked his fingers together, tapping his own knuckles as he walked over to Cassanova. He was dressed in a clear blue robe and fluffy silky slippers. 

"It's alright, it's a part of the human nature to be curious. But just remember; I can smell you miles away. And I can hear you as well. I heard your heartbeat and smelled your nervousness," the vampire explained calmly and reached a hand out, carefully stroking Cass' red flushed chin.

Cassanova tugged on his short skirt and nodded, head bowing in shame.  
Sakun snorted lightly but kept his mouth shut, which both Darren and Cass was grateful for. 

"Now; I need you to bring my clean clothes to my room from the washing room - Tamara will show you were it is - then you'll come to my room for a small snack and we can talk about how we shall arrange the meeting with your parents." The sire murmured and folded his arms across his chest expectingly, waiting for the human to do the chores. 

Cassanova barely dared to reply, but the mentioning of his parents earned Darren a smile from the teen before Cass spun around to go and find Tamara. 

He hadn't seen here in a while, oh well, maybe he would have to ask that hot young maid for help instead....

 

Just as he rounded the corner to walk down the stairs a door opened up to reveal Tamara. The old lady seemed to be in a hurry, still working on tying her apron around her hips. The old lady had overslept as well!

"Where the hell have you been?" The teen exclaimed softly and folded his arms over his chest. I mean, he found the younger maid way hotter than old Tamara, but she had non the less helped Cass when he was first introduced into his new life. 

The old lady rolled her eyes and fixed her hair, tying the grey hair up into a firm bun before she looked Cass in the eyes. "Good morning to you too, Cassanova."

"Good morning, but where the hell have you been?"

"I thought you would've figured out by now, but then again, you're just a human," she murmured softly, a small smile playing at her lips. "I'm a age-shapeshifter. I can shift my age whenever I feel like it." Tamara let out a soft chuckle and patted Cass' back gently. "You liked my hair, didn't you? I saw the thirst in your eyes, young man," she laughed again, clapping her hands at the face Cass gave her.


	29. Chapter 29

"So... wait, you... you can control like... your age?" 

They were folding Darren's clean clothes, Cass and Tamara, and Cassanova had finally grabbed the bull by the horns and curiously asked Tamara about her powers.   
The old lady didn't seem to mind, her long, overworked and tacky looking fingers gently grabbed the clothes from the strings which they were hanging on to dry. 

She folded Darren's pants, shirts, tunics, underwear and socks neatly and carefully, showing the obvious; that she had done this for a very long time!

"Yes, I usually only shifts from my old form and to my young adult-form. As a old lady I can rely on experiences and don't have to worry about being cool and hip," Tamara murmured, her voice soft but a little hoarse, like a grandma's voice. 

"Can you shift into a little girl form?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that? Unless I want to mess around with some poor bastard and plead for candy on Halloween! Nah, I stick to old lady and young adult." T cackled softly and gave Cassanova her basket. There was three small baskets stuffed with plenty of clothes, and it was Cass' job to walk up to Darren with them all. 

"What's so fun about being a young adult?" Cass asked, whining as he had to use all his strength and hold the three baskets in his arms. He glanced at Tamara from around the baskets and they began to walk back towards the staircase so he could get back to Darren. 

"I can get dressed in whatever I want, drink and eat whatever without worrying about problems that some old people get. I can have intercourse with whoever I want - it's hard getting laid when you're in the body of a 70 year old!"

The human tilted his head and slowly nodded. Tamara wasn't wrong. When she was in her young form he had thought see looked yummy.  
They began to walk upstairs, one careful step at a time to make sure Cass didn't drop anything. 

"Alright, I kind of get it then..." Cassanova admitted and he squeezed the baskets tightly to make sure he wouldn't drop anything. 

Tamara nodded with a small hum. "How are you feeling, my dear? You did go to bed rather late and you had a few drinks, didn't you?" 

Cassanova was reminded lightly about last night: the kiss and the fact that Darren had tucked him into bed. He shrugged his shoulders, wanting to cover up his red flushed face.   
"I'm feeling okay.. I overslept but, so did you! I'm just a little tired."

"Well, I didn't oversleep per say.." Tamara murmured softly and she chuckled sweetly, "I met a girl last night, a witch.. Very cute, a little rough on the edges but still sophisticated enough.." 

"Huh," Cassanova mumbled softly and took a deep breathe before he took another few steps. The baskets began to weight down in his tired arms and he had to use all his strength not to drop them. "I didn't know you were a lesbian."

Tamara cocked an eyebrow and her chapped and dry grandma lips pursed together, showing a slight sign of bitterness. "I'm bi. I don't like being labeled as either one thing or another. And I presume you're not judging me - after all, you're together with a prince." She grabbed the staircase for support, her old legs not really being fit for walking up the stairs at a very slow pace. 

Cassanova frowned. "Together with? I wouldn't call it that. I was forced to be here, and now I'm stuck here having to do stupid chores!" His voice raised a little, but he didn't really feel angry or insulted by Tamara's speculations.   
He had, after all, kissed Darren last night, and the vampire had been kind to him... But still! Darren had kidnapped him for crying out loud...

But if he hadn't been kidnapped, then he would've never ended up here, walking next to monsters in a huge majestic castle. No, Cassanova would've continued his semi interesting life, finished his studies, getting a normal job and never leave his comfort zone! Maybe Darren was the little push he needed to get out of his safe space and see what the world had to offer. 

Cass sighed as they reached the top of the stairs and he could finally relax a little, sweat already sticky around his armpits and he glanced at Tamara.   
"We... me and Darren, we're not together." He said, voice a little unsteady and the words felt wrong on his tongue. They were not a couple, they were not together! But it didn't mean Cassanova didn't want them to.

"If you say so, darling," Tamara held her hands up in defeat, shaking her head a little and a few strands of grey hair fell across her face. "But you should probably tell Darren that you're not interested then. A blood slave and their master has a strong bond to each other - the single thought of them not being together seems crazy, but if that's how you feel..." The old lady shrugged. "Well, I'll go and feed the dogs..."

"I'll come downstairs soon too: Darren told me that he wanted me to come to his room for a snack so I'll go to the kitchen and fix something for him..." 

Tamara stared at Cass for a few seconds, eyes blank and tired, before she murmured; "Honey, are you stupid? He meant that he wants to drink from you." She sighed a little and rolled her eyes before she walked downstairs again, her old legs creaking almost as much as the stairs. 

Cassanova blinked in surprise and then gulped, grabbing the baskets tighter before he walked towards Darren's room. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt! 

Was the prince expecting him to become his boyfriend? Was he expecting Cass to marry him? Just because he let Darren have a taste of his blood every once in a while...   
Cass took a deep breath and knocked on Darren's door three times before he pushed the door open using his hip. 

"I've got your clothes-" 

"Ah Cassanova, come in," Darren smiled at him innocently, putting away the book he was currently reading. 

Cass' face turned tomato red as he stared at Darren's naked form and he then looked away, quickly setting the baskets of clean clothes down on the floor. "Should I come back later?" He asked shyly, trying his utmost not to stare at the prince's body. 

"Oh, you mean that I should get dressed? No, I like being naked in my own room. Just let it hang free," Darren chuckled softly and swayed his hips a little and Cassanova couldn't help but notice how Darren's cock swayed from side to side, fat long and meaty.


	30. Chapter 30

"Come over here, please."

Cassanova moved towards Darren's beckoning finger, his heart racing in his chest and he  tugged on his outfit a little, showing his neck and the holes that Darren had created. 

The vampire tilted his head as Cass showed his neck right away, and he pursed his lips a little. Did Cass think Darren only wanted him for blood? Well, that was the main reason he had kidnapped him in the first place, but recently Darren had begun to feel various feelings towards the young man. 

"Just sit down," he murmured and the boy sat down obediently, still with his head tilted and Darren noticed how Cass bawled his hands into fists nervously. "Let me give you a back rub. You're very tense."

Cassanova froze in surprise but he wasn't going to pass this opportunity. He laid down on the huge bed and felt Darren sneak up behind him. Some light weight was added onto his lower back when Darren straddled him and began to massage him. 

Cass let out a pleased groan when Darren's hands got to work: they were warm and big and strong, slim fingers rubbing Cass' shoulders and back perfectly. Darren's thumbs rubbed circles against Cassanova's neck and his hands kneaded the kid's back. He was tense as an iron feather!

"Feels good, right?" Darren smirked a little, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed touching Cass. "I have been giving many back rubs before, but... this time I give it to someone that actually deserves it... Someone that I actually enjoy giving it to..." Darren's voice lowered into a soft whisper, his words making chills go down Cass' spine. 

"Sir, m-may I ask you something?" 

Darren chuckled softly, continuing to rub and knead Cass' back carefully.   
"You're sounding like a scared mistreated slave. Please, call me Darren when we're alone."

"... But... I am a slave! Your bloodslave..."

"Merely a title, my dear," Darren waved it off with a soft snort. "Now ask your question."

The young boy was silent for a few minutes, just leaning into the vampire's skillful hands. It was very hard not to get distracted and just melt beneath Darren's touch, but Cassanova knew he had to ask. 

"Do you... do you like me?" Cass felt Darren's hands stiffen a little before they went back to softly massage Cass. 

"Since I am not fond of keeping my feelings to myself; yes, I do.. I do like you, Cassanova..." Darren breathed in shakily and heavily before he leaning down to whisper right into the human's ear. "I like the smell of your blood running through your veins, I love the sight of your adorable face and slutty outfit... I like the sound of your voice and the sound of your heart beating..." 

Darren felt himself losing more and more control over himself, but he forced himself to not bite Cassanova. He didn't want him to freak out! 

"You're very attractive, Cass..." Darren continued, getting so close to the boy that his lips were now brushing against Cassanova's skin. "And you like me, don't you Cassanova? Every time I get closer to you your heart skips a beat..." Darren let one of his hands brush down Cass' back and down his spine to his lower back, hand slipping down around Cass' body to touch his hips. "Every time I whisper in your ear, you can feel that ticklish feeling in your gut.... isn't that so?"

Cass' jaw dropped, his head tilted forward into the pillows as he listened to Darren. God, the vampire side was turning him absolutely crazy!   
The boy felt his cock twitch beneath him, and his cheeks flushed brightly pink in embarrassment. How could his kidnapper have this effect on him? Maybe he had ordered his servants to slip some kind of love drug into Cass' drink? Maybe it was just a sign of Stockholm Syndrome... 

"You just... wants my blood..." Cassanova whispered hesitantly. It was barely audible for a human, but the vampire immediately peeked up. 

"Is that what you think? Maybe that was the first reason why I decided I wanted you, but I've found many other reasons to keep you here... as mine..." Darren reached his tongue out and licked a stripe from Cass' shoulder and to his earlobe. 

The human let out a shaky gasp, and Darren took the opportunity to gently tilt Cass' head and thrust his fangs into his holes. He bit down and sucked gently, knowing it would feel pleasant for Cassanova as well. He badly wanted Cass to feel good, and Darren had a few plans in mind. But first, he wanted to show Cass that he wasn't just keeping him for his tasty amazing blood. 

"You're so adorable when you're blushing...." Darren murmured.

He stopped sucking and planted kisses around the bite marks, sucking on the skin without piercing it to create purple hickeys.  

"D-Darren-" Cassanova began but he trailed off into a groan. He was slowly melting under Darren's touch, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't want the vampire to stop.


	31. Chapter 31

"So... you had fun with a witch?" Sakun grunted softly. He and Tamara was currently in the living room, Tamara dusting off the bookshelves and Sakun had his late noon glass of wine spiced with blood.

The maid didn't earn the vampire a single glance as she answered; "yes."

"Did you enjoy yourself? Trying to make me jealous when I was dancing with Rockell?" The vampire's voice were bitter and sharp, almost as sharp as his fangs. Sakun wasn't one to play games with, unless he was the one pulling the strings. 

"Sakun, didn't we agree to not have any feelings involved in our relationship?" Tamara asked, her voice tired and raspy. Her breasts were almost reaching down to her belly button and her skin was hanging loose on her fragile old body. She looked like your stereotypical grandma.

The sire didn't answer, and instead rolled his eyes and squeezed his glass tightly. His white hair hung in front of his eyes, which was okay since he didn't really want to see Tamara.   
The thought of someone else touching the maid, of someone else getting to taste her salty pussy juice, getting to taste her cherry lips... it made Sakun feel such indescribable rage. 

"Sakun, you shouldn't be all grumpy because I spent the night with someone else. You can get any girl you'd like," the maid hummed, finishing the dusting of the bookshelf and she went on to dust around the small antic vases which were standing on display in the marble cabinet with glass doors. 

"I am not grumpy," Sakun snarled and finished his wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I just don't want you to get any transmitted diseases that I'll get later on after a night of fun." He crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap as he tries not to think about Tamara and the witch. Who was that girl now again? Sakun would make sure not to invite her to their next party!

"You really think I wouldn't make sure to check with her first?" Tamara asked, raising one of her eyebrows and she dusted off the second vase. "Where did these vases come from now again?"

"Greece..." Sakun muttered without as much as glancing at the vase. "She could've lied!" 

Tamara let out a heavy sigh, and she let go off the vase and walked to Sakun, sitting down in front of him with pursed lips. Her old hands were shaking just a little from working.   
"Will you get off my back if I take a test for any sexually transmitted diseases?"

The sire glared at Tamara, his eyebrows furrowing a little and he nodded slowly with a low grunt. 

"Well then," Tamara sighed and threw her arms out, as of she was giving up, "you're such a child, Sakun. But I'll take a test and then you'll hopefully stop being so pathetic. I'm just a maid, for God's sake..."


	32. Chapter 32

"Take our faults, broken dreams and tears  
Poison every lovely, obsessed pair  
Then we'll go to the land that is made for lunatics  
And leave our sorrow  and dark conscious here..."

Lalott sang silently as she walked through the kitchen. Of course she wasn't cooking - it would be dirty and degrading for a queen to boil her own eggs and or fry her own meat. But she enjoyed walking past the servants and make them uneasy. 

Her long dark claw-like nails trailed over the cooks thin shoulders and aching backs. In her opinion, Sakun and Darren treated them too nicely. They were servants, and should be treated like that. But according to Darren the world had changed so that the servants was now almost equal to their masters. What a joke! 

Ah, the old days was so much better; things went according to plans, people feared monsters instead of loving them, and there was no 'if's or 'but's. Lalott had been the middle child, which meant her big sister lectured her and Lalott could hurt her younger brother as much as he pleased. Her family had been living in a mansion, with a nice view of their village. She remembered how much fun she had when there was public hanging and she could stand by her window in the wealthy mansion and see everything happening!

 

Lalott sometimes wondered if she had raised her boys right. They were such disappointments! They weren't very interested in torture, they didn't do any mischief during their parties. All they did was reading, ruling, eating and fucking... or at least Sakun did all those stuff. 

That was another thing: her sons hadn't produced any children yet. Sakun should've had Rockell pregnant by now, if he played his cards right. Sakun wasn't ugly, so his looks couldn't be a part of the problem. 

The queen pursed her lips as she thought about it. Oh, she damn knew why her oldest son hadn't given her a grandchild yet; it was that damn maid's fault!

The shapeshifter walked around in her young form whenever Sakun was around. Walking around in her short skirt like a cheap whore and with her red hair hanging down to her firm ass. The single thought of the servant possibly lusting after Sakun made the blood boil in Lalott's veins. 

With Darren it was different. He had always preferred boys, 'dating' men from William Shakespeare's male cousin to Voltaire to Oscar Wilde to George Michael. He had an excuse to not produce grandchildren. And a blood slave had much higher status than any other servant. 

Yes, Darren had gotten himself a yummy little twink - a human twink even! Cassanova was fragile like a leaf: if you blew too hard it would fall from the branch. But he was beautiful and that delicate smell coming from him... It was extraordinary that a human had such yummy smell. Lalott could imagine that his blood tasted like sugar, chocolate fudge, strawberries and ice cream all at the same time. 

Lalott licked her lips and hummed: "don't mess up my eggs," to which the young cooks all answers; "we won't, your highness!"


	33. Chapter 33

"YAS BITCH! I knew it," Tamara exclaimed when Cass entered the kitchen later that day. His neck was marked with hickeys and his cheeks were shining in bright red. 

"What?.." the young man pouted, almost daring the shapeshifter to say it. 

The young maid wasn't scared though, and she grinned widely at him before swaying her hips sensually. "Did you guys have fun, hmm? I knew he liked you. And you like him, don'tcha?" 

Cassanova picked out an apple from a bowl of fruit that was standing seemingly to no use on the counter, and he took a big bite of it so he wouldn't have to answer. He had been so embarrassed after Darren's massage - sure it had been great, but he had been so hard and was so turned on and.. vulnerable! He had barely felt any pain when Darren drank from him, but his heart made a featherlike jump in his chest when the vampire had reached around his hips, fumbling for his dick...

"Cassanova? I'm talking to you," the girl huffed in slight irritation, making it clear that she was offended by Cass' ignoring. 

What would have happen if Cass hadn't stopped him, hadn't jolted away with a 'no' and excused himself before rushing off? What would have happen if Cassanova hadn't felt so aroused that he was drooling and Darren had wiped it off his jaw with a smirk? 

 

"Either you tell me or I'll throw you to the dogs! And they're quite angry since I forgot about their feeding and fed them two hours late." 

Now, that was a proper threat. Cass closed his eyes tightly and took a osecond huge bite of the apple, sighing when the cold juice and water ran down his throat.   
"Fine... He gave me a back rub... and that was about it!"

The young woman stared at him for a few seconds before sighing.   
"Booooring! Are you serious? No action at all?" 

Cass frowned and pursed his lips, wondering if he should tell Tamara or not about how Darren admitted that he liked him... The human shrugged and he smiled when Tamara gave up. The shapeshifter turned to the fridge and pulled out a half empty Pepsi bottle, gulping from it lazily. 

Cassanova was unsure about the vampire. Not only had he kidnapper him - he was a vampire! A blood drinking, cold monster. A vampire couldn't have feelings, could they?   
Cass thought for a minute, still hearing the shapeshifter gulping down the Pepsi in the background.   
Darren was a vampire, in other words 'dead' and dead things didn't have a heartbeat. They were simply dead, presumably rotting in the earth they were buried in, unless they were cremated of course. 

But not having a heartbeat meant that Darren couldn't feel for Cass, right? And that meant Darren lied to him and he didn't like Cassanova at all. He was just using him to get his precious blood... The thought sent chills down Cass' spine and he sighed as he glanced over to Tamara. Maybe Darren just wanted a relationship with him like Sakun and Tamara had. Just fun, no boundaries, nothing that held them truly connected. Just a bloodslave and the vampire prince.

"Cassie? Will you help me set the table for lunch?" Tamara waved her hand in front of Cass' face, startling the young man and he quickly snapped out of his deep thoughts. 

"Uh, y-yeah," he nodded fast and glanced at Tamara. Even though he knew she was a shapeshifter, pretty much a monster, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her delicious body. Sure, Darren's body looked delicious as well, and it was sculpted so beautifully and proportionately that he looked god-like.   
But Cassanova had considered himself as straight since he was just a boy who barely knew what his thing was called. And Tamara was oh so sexy. Her short maid suit, her plump lips, round ass and nice tits, together with the slim waist and hairless arms and legs and wavy red brown hair... It all just fit together so perfectly! She would easily sell as a model, Cassanova were sure if it!

"Good, I don't really wanna set it myself! The king often comes in and..." T looked around, as if to make sure they were alone, before she leaned down and whispered into Cass' ear, "and to be honest; he creeps me out... It's said he can hypnotize people and make them lose control so he can do whatever he wants with them..." 

Tamara shuddered and Cass saw for the first time a sparkle of fear in T's eyes. She really was scared! 

"So, I don't wanna be alone in there - the only vampire here who gets to touch underneath my skirt is the horny beast with white hair," T winked and smirked a little, but Cassanova could still see the worry behind her grin. She was putting on a mask... maybe that's what you had to do to survive in a place like this.   
It was a beautiful castle, luxurious beyond belief, and it held such unbelievable magic. Still, Cassanova had a feeling it was a prison. A horrible, nightmarish prison. At least it became one when Darakin and Lalott arrived...


	34. Chapter 34

At lunch time, everyone gathered by the long table. Cass stood next to Darren, cheeks burning furiously and he refused to lock eyes with his master. Not only would it be embarrassing if they began to look deeply into each others eyes, but it would feel weird. After the intimate moment they shared in Darren's bedroom...

Sakun was standing firmly, his hands behind his back as he waited impatiently to be served. He sat eye to eye with his mother and father, the two old vampires not moving a muscle. The air was tense around them all, and no one wanted to speak up. 

It wasn't until the servants began to serve them their lunch that the silence was broken and Darren hummed softly. "So, mother, how long will you be staying here?" He took a forkful of scrambled eggs and gave Cassanova a plate filled with eggs, a few slices of bacon and a banana. Like he had already explained for Cass, he needed to make sure his human stayed healthy. 

Lalott was about to open her mouth, but the king answered in her place:  
"We don't know... We wanted to make sure everything is alright, and we were a little worried when we heard from Rockell's parents that their daughter isn't... well... pregnant yet." Dakarin flashed a bitter grimace towards Sakun and the oldest prince squeezed his fork and knife so tightly that they began to bend a little. 

"We have only been dating for like, a few months-" Sakun began, trying his utmost to keep his voice calm and steady. React aggressively wouldn't get him very far, and even though he'd prefer to rip his parents into pieces sometimes, he knew that would just show that Sakun was still a baby vamp whom didn't deserve his adult fangs. 

"6 months, almost 7," Lalott pouted, and Cassanova noticed that she looked like a very old lizard when she pouted. It made he look unattractive (not that he found her very attractive in the first place, but you get it!). 

"Yeah?" Sakun scooped up some bacon on his fork and reached out to drink some blood. He raised his hand and beckoned a servant with one finger, gesturing that he wanted a refill. 

"Yes, and Rockell's parents are very disappointed with you. They're even considering getting a donor. But your father and I convinced them that it wasn't your fault, and that we would check with you why Rockell's still not pregnant," Lalott reached her hand up and patted Sakun's hand just a little, the only affection she allowed herself to give to her children. Or anyone else for that matter. No one liked it though: her hand felt wrong, like sand paper or the skin of a dead fish that have been left to rotten.

"It's utterly humiliating," Dakarin boomed suddenly, making Cassanova flinch and Darren wrapped a protective arm around the human, pulling him closer as they both listened to the discussion with unwilling curiosity. 

Sakun gritted his teeth, his hands shaking with frustration as he listened to his parents.   
"It's my life! And it's Rockell's womb. We will have children when we're both ready for it!" 

At that, Lalott snorted.   
"Ready for it? Please, Sakun. When I was young there wasn't something such as 'not being ready'. It had to do with honor, making sure to keep the blood line clean. Nowadays the ones that are getting married isn't even virgins when they do get married!" 

Darren could sense how both his parents, as well as Sakun, began to loose it and he quickly stood up. He had finished almost all his lunch and he tugged Cassanova up by the arm. The poor boy had only been able to scoop some bacon and eggs into his mouth before he was led away abruptly. 

"Thank you for the delicious lunch. I'll take Cassanova up to his room." Darren mumbled and bowed his head quickly before he exited the dining room with Cassanova following him. Behind them they could hear the clear voices getting louder and louder as the discussion got out of hand - but not so out of hand that it turned violent. Darren held Cass' hand gently and sighed tiredly as they walked up the staircases. "I am very sorry you got to see that... They're not really acting like proper royals..." Darren chuckled, feeling embarrassed that his parents and Sakun had made such a scene right in front of his slave. It definitely didn't help Darren convince Cassanova to stay. 

Cass gave him a small shy smile and looked down at his feet, heart beating faster when Darren held his hand.   
"It's not your fault... I.. I mean, I don't care.. It's their home so they can do and say whatever they want." The human stumbled over his own words. 

The vampire chuckled sweetly and he noticeably squeezed Cass' hand a little more.   
"I guess you're right... Buts it's your home too." Darren stopped as they reached the second floor and he cupped Cass' jaw, tilting it up so they would look into each other's eyes. Just staring into Cassanova's eyes were thrilling, made Darren's fingers itch to touch him, to make those eyes tear up in pleasure. "Cassanova, I know you were forced into this... I know your human instinct tells you to fight back, and I know it must all feel so confusing and crazy to you but I truly want you to be here. Just give in..." Darren's hand let go of Cass' jaw and trailed down to rub the human's neck gently. 

Those words caused Cassanova to whimper a little. Darren wasn't completely wrong; his instinct told him that it was just a trick, that Darren were just playing with him like a cat plays with  a mouse. The sound of 'giving in' felt oddly good and reasonable in Cass' ears, and he pouted a little.

"It's alright, we will take it slow," Darren murmured calmly and he smirked softly as he took Cass' hand, gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to your parents. That's a promise." And with that he leaned down and kissed Cass' knuckles softly, plump lips brushing against the warm skin.


	35. Chapter 35

Cassanova twisted and turned in his bed. The bed was big and the mattress comfortable, with many blankets and pillows, - still he felt uncomfortable. Not with the bed, but with the position he was in. 

Darren wanted him to stay, and he had pretty much admitted his love to Cassanova, but it left Cass speechless. He didn't have any answers, and it bothered him an awful lot! He had always been one of the smart guys in his school, so not having an answer felt weird and wrong. He was supposed to know what to do, what to say and decide what he wanted. But right now, his heart was fighting with his mind. 

Cass' heart ached and he sat up, sighing quietly. He had gotten dressed in a dark blue nightgown which he had found in his wardrobe, and it reached down to his thighs and was 100 % silk. It felt as if he was dressed in a cloud!   
But now, not even the comfortable sleepwear could help him find some peace. The young man rubbed his neck, carding his fingers through the short brown hair and he stood up with a soft yawn. He felt so locked up, like a animal in a cage, and Cass reached for the doors which led to the balcony. Some fresh air would hopefully do the trick. 

The wind was refreshing and cool as it swiftly brushed against Cass' face, ruffling his hair and tugging at the nightgown. The stones were cold under the human's bare feet, but he didn't care. It felt as if his body was boiling, as if he was slowly being cooked in a huge pot, and Cassanova breathed deeply to try and gain some self control. 

"Come on, pal... knock it off..." he mumbled to himself and yawned again, rubbing the back of his neck and his fingers prodded briefly at the bite marks. This time, he had barely felt any pain when Darren sank his fangs into the holes. It had burned a little, but then Cass had drowned in overwhelming pleasure. It had felt as if something was caressing his entire body, rubbed him, massaged him, kissed him all over... his eyes had rolled back into their sockets and Cassanova had gasped like crazy, like a thirsty dog he had drooled and made a fool out of himself.

Cass leaned forward and placed his elbows on the case of the balcony, glancing out over the magnificent garden. He could see beyond the tall gates and beyond the dark woods that surrounded the mansion, and Cass suddenly found himself wondering where the hell he was! Maybe he wasn't even in the same part of the world anymore. Maybe he was in a magical land, like Narnia or something.   
Anyway, the view was beautiful.   
It was in the middle of the night so Cass couldn't make out much details, but he could still enough the things he saw; like the meadows, the trees, the huge garden with marble fountains, the bushes that was cut and shaped to look like certain creatures. This place wasn't so bad.... If he had been offered to work here as a butler he would've taken it at once, no doubt! Yet, he were kind of relieved that he wasn't a servant. 

Darren and Sakun might be treating their staff well, but from what T had said and from the way the servants had acted around mr and mrs. Thrill, the King and the Queen wasn't very nice or merciful. The way the king had looked at him, devoured Cass with his dark, evil eyes... It had been unsettling. (Cassanova had seen a similar glimpse in Sakun's eyes, and maybe it wasn't so weird since they were father and son.)  
And by the way they spoke to Sakun, Cassanova were pretty sure that Sakun wasn't treated very well either. 

The human huffed softly, closing his eyes for a brief minute and he listened to the nightly sounds. The owls murmuring, the plopping of the fountains, the wolves howling, Darren's steady breaths, the creaking of branches moving in the wind-  
Cassanova opened his eyes and screamed as he found himself face to face with Darren. The vampire was wearing a dark blue robe and fluffy slippers, a small smile stretched over his face!   
The poor teen scrambled back in shock and fell on his ass with a painfilled grunt. 

"Sorry, dear," Darren's voice were thick with regret, and Cass felt a strong hard sneak around his body and help him back up on his feet. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Cass squeaked, ignoring the fact that the rest of the household was sleeping. Darren should've thought of that before he jumpscared him! 

Darren shrugged innocently.  
"I don't have to sleep, and I could hear on your heartbeat that you weren't asleep. So I decided to come over and check on you to make sure everything's alright." Darren cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, the silverish grey hair falling across his face. "Because everything's alright, right?"

What was Cass supposed to answer?   
'Yeah, I'm just living in a monsterfilled mansion together with a vampire who kidnapped me!'? Since Cass didn't answer, Darren nodded and he gave Cass a sad smile. 

"I know, stupid question... I just wanted to make sure nothing truly bad happened," Darren murmured and took a step closer. He reached his hand out to caress Cass' cheek, but the human pulled away. 

"Don't.... This is a part of the problem; I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't think for a se-second that... that..." Cass glared at Darren, his eyes tearing up ever so little. "You're just confusing me! Leave me alone!" He growled out, turning his back on Darren. 

He couldn't seriously be attracted to his kidnapper? It was just Stockholm Syndrome! It was just brainwashing, nothing more. Cassanova was NOT in love with Darren.

Cass didn't bother to look around and see if Darren had left, and instead he rested back against the glassdoors and closed his eyes. He thought about Gretchen, about her beautiful, waistlong ebony hair, her slightly thick glasses, brown eyes and red plump lips. Gretchen, whom Cass had planned to ask out for the ball!   
Darren couldn't even be compared to Gretchen, could he? Sure he was nice and hot but... 

"Cassanova?"

Cass ignored Darren's pleading voice and looked the other way.

"Darling, you'll catch a cold out here!"

The human growled in dislike when he felt a strong arm wrap around his hips and the vampire opened the glass door and gently pushed Cass inside. The room warmed Cass up immediately, warming his freezing toes and fingers, and he opened his eyes just a little. Darren brushed off Cassanova's clothes and hummed. 

"You don't have to make any chords tomorrow. Wake up when you feel like it," he instructed and stretched his arms a little. He walked over to the main door and turned the doorknob, getting ready to leave so the human would get some sleep. But before he left, he turned to look at Cassanova. With a almost shy little smile, he whispered: "now go to sleep, my prince..."


	36. Chapter 36

"Mother, let go off him right NOW!" 

Darren's scream echoed through the castle, startling anyone whom was still sleeping - Cassanova among others. He bolted up, frightened, and with his nightgown swaying around his legs as he threw his door open and glanced out into the corridor. 

To the left, right by the stairs, was Lalott. She was dressed in nothing but a pair of high waisted black panties and matching bra, and her face was clean of any make up. Cassanova noted to himself that she didn't really need make up to look good, since she looked great now as well as when she had added rouge, mascara, lipstick, eyeliner and god knows every thing. 

But in the next moment, Cass noticed something more important!   
She was holding onto a young male servant, her sharp claw-like nails dug into the servant's greenish skin. He was most likely not human, since Cass also noticed a small tail sticking out from between the man's legs. How the human boy knew the man was a servant? Cassanova didn't truly know but it was something about the man's submissive manner that made the human label him.  
He was wearing nothing but dirty boxer shorts and a see-through white tank top, and Cass had a horrible feeling that the servant had been forced to undress and... and do what? 

"Shut up," Lalott growled, her pitch black eyes lacked any ons of sympathy. "He's just a slave, you got plenty more!"   
She squeezed the servant's neck and bared her fangs at her son, as if to mock him.

"He's a servant! And he's mine - you don't have a say in it," Darren screamed, voice hoarse now when his mother tested his limits. Darren towered up, anger flashing across his otherwise calm face, and it ruined his features a bit. 

Cassanova held his breath and stood completely frozen in place as he saw Lalott being mere inches from biting into the servant's neck, and the man sobbed silently. He wasn't screaming, since he knew he didn't have any right to decide his faith. This was the Queen and her son, his master and his master's mother. They owned him! 

"Mother, I'm warning you... let Remy go, or..." Darren clenched his fists and staggered over, grabbing the servant by his arm and he quickly yanked the man out of his mother's grip. The Queen could've easily dodged that and kept her snack, but something in her eyes told Cassanova that she had pulled this little stunt only for shits and giggles. 

"In the good ol' days we would devour at least one slave every day.." she pouted and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her broad but not fat hips. She looked very good for being... well, over two hundred. With an hour glass figure and sharp but handsome features, she could absolutely make it on the first page of a model magazine. 

"In the good old days people hunted our kind with pitchforks!" Darren retorted dryly and gently rubbed the servant's back, carefully holding him as the vampire queen turned away and walked down the stairs.

"I expect breakfast at 9 a clock," she yelled over her shoulder, and Cassanova could finally relax as he watched her disappear down the stairs. 

"Remy, did she hurt you?" The prince asked and narrowed his eyebrows, and to his relief the servant shook his head no.

"She.. uh... only like... um... She..." Anyone could see that the servant was humiliated and embarrassed and felt ashamed, and the prince mercifully gestured for him that he could leave if he pleased. 

"I can smell it.. Don't worry, I know what she's like... You're dismissed - now, please go and get yourself some breakfast." Darren sighed and massaged his temples as Remy quickly nodded with a small 'thank you, my majesty' and then fled down the stairs. 

Cass bit his bottomlip, 'awkwaaaaard' echoed through his mind, and he began to slowly close his door again, as quietly as possible, when he heard Darren grunt. 

"You never learn, do you? I heard you as soon as you woke up, you moron," the prince snorted and folded his arms over his strong chest. Cassanova bit his tongue hard and he peeked out at Darren again, first now realizing that the vampire was only covered by a simple pair of tight boxer briefs. His muscular chest, slim stomach and broad shoulders, his firm thighs and ass - everything came into view. Ah, what a beautiful sight...  
Cass sighed a little, and he felt as if he could stare at Darren for hours, just finding pleasure in studying and eyeing Darren.  
But right now the vampire didn't seem very pleased. "Eavesdropping is a very bad habit, you know..." He grumbled, very much like a parent scolds its child, and Cassanova walked over to him.

"I... I heard you scream so..." Cass muttered defensively and he looked down at his naked feet. Memories from the night before flooded his mind and the human felt his face heat up. "So really it wasn't my fault, but... uh... sorry I stayed and listened..." The teen decided it would be the best to only apologize so they could move on from there.

Darren's face actually softened and he nodded with a huff. "We'll have breakfast soon anyway, and then we're going to visit your family." The vampire said it in such a neutral voice that Cass first didn't realize what Darren had just said, and he tensed up after 10 seconds of silence. 

"W-we are?" 

"Yes, I've told you before that we'll go and you can meet your folks and tell them that you're working far away. They can come and visit, but there's a tiny winy chance that they'll get killed or at least roughed up."

Cassanova would never put his family at risk, and he glared at Darren gently.  
"Then they'll stay home.. but thank you...

"No problem. Now, let's go and have breakfast."

It sounded like a good idea, and Cass took Darren's hand when the prince offered it to him.

"Can I just ask... well, you told the servant you could 'smell it'. What did you mean by that?"

Darren blushed a little, eyebrows furrowing as if he contemplated whether it was the best to tell Cass or not. He came to the solution that it wasn't too horrible for Cassanova to hear, and the prince cleared his throat.   
"Well... I can smell and hear a lot of things. Detailed things. And I could smell on Remy's breath that... that he had paid my mother a visit, if you get my drift. You know, visited the lower regions..." Darren smirked teasingly and nudged Cass, chuckling as the human gasped in shock.


	37. Chapter 37

It still surprised Cassanova when he got served his meals on shiny silver plated, the meals prepared delicately and perfectly in even the smallest detail. And the food: everything from expensive meat to rare fish-species.   
Luxuries like you'd only get on a 5 star restaurant!   
Cass had to stifle gasps when the servants put the plate in front of him, since he knew it was already very clear that he wasn't of royal blood. The way the vampire King and Queen snorted at his reactions made him blush with embarrassment and he didn't want them to think he came from a poor place! 

But in their eyes, he was probably seen as a homeless!

Sakarin joined them at the table, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight briefs that showed off more than they asked for, and he yawned and scratched his chest with a 'I don't give a fuck' kind of look on his face. It seemed like he was still pissed off about his parents trying to dictate his life, and Cass felt sympathy for him.   
His own parents had never pushed Cassanova into something he didn't want, and they always reminded him that the only thing they expected from him was to always try his best. 

"So... Cassanova..." Dakarin began after a rather awkward five minutes of complete silence, "tell us about yourself." Dakarin took his cup of blood and sipped on it, looking deeply into Cass' eyes. 

The human, whom had just delivered a spoonful of scrambled eggs to his mouth, glanced up at the king and then gave Darren a glance as well, to see if Darren had any say in it. The prince looked from his father to his blood slave, gaze stern, but he didn't say anything to prevent Cass from speaking.

"Well, I am 19.... I was going to graduate soon so I looked forward to that-"

"But... you're just a baby then, in vampire years that is," Dakarin chuckled softly and shook his head. "Oh humans and their weird ways of living..."

Cass decided not to pay much attention to the interruption and instead continued;  
"Um... I have two parents, a goldfish... I studied at Charleston university..." he continued, blushing since he knew how boring his life sounded. If his friend Ryan had been here then he'd probably cracking jokes and making them all laugh. He was that kind of person.

Lalott tilted her head, her dark eyes felt like they looked right through Cass, and he felt uneasy.   
"Is that all?"

"Y-yeah, I mean... uh... i guess human lives doesn't sound very interesting..." Cassanova apologized, even though he knew that he hadn't done anything worth apologizing for. He just felt the need to make sure he was on their good side. 

"You don't have to apologize for what you are," Darren said quickly, putting his hand on top of Cass', and he rubbed his thumb over Cass' knuckles gently. "Excuse us, we need to move on now."  
The vampire grabbed Cass' hand tightly and before the human could protest they were already down the hallway. Cassanova hadn't emptied his plate, and he was still hungry, but he felt a sting of relief when they were finally out of sight from Darren's parents. 

He was dragged up the stairs, and it was first then that Cass felt like he dared to open his mouth again. His hand had been squeezed rather roughly, but not so bad that he would whine about it, but bad enough for it to feel much better once Darren let go. The prince searched through his wardrobe, immediately picking out fancy and quite old fashioned clothes, and Cassanova caught himself thinking 'god, we gotta get you a new wardrobe'. Still, the old suits fit Darren, made him look like a prince from a Disney movie. 

"Here, you can have the clothes you had the first night you were here," Darren murmured and he simply dumped the outfit on his bed before going back to look through his drawers. 

"B-but... hey, wait! You haven't even told me where we're going," the human finally piped up, and he sat down at Darren's bed, looking at him from across the room.  
And finally, Darren crooked an eyebrow and stared at Cassanova with a smirk playing at his lips.  
"You wanted to go and see your family, right?"


	38. Chapter 38

Tamara snickered softly from her seat on the witch's bed, watching the fine woman try on her new lacy undergarments. It was a cute, dark purple see-through bra, with matching dark purple panties and a bow in the front, as a cherry on top. 

She had texted her one night stand after promising Sakun she'd talk with Syari, and they decided that T would come over to the witch's apartment. So there Tamara was, in the rather luxurious apartment, with the incredibly hot chick trying on slutty underwear in front of her!

"Mmm, you like it?" Sy giggled sweetly, flicking her hair around cockily while turning to face Tamara.   
The age shifter could see the sexy tiny bumps on either side of the witch's nipples, indicating that she had nipple piercings. 

"A lot," T admitted and she leaned back on the bed, letting the witch straddle her. "I needed to talk to you, about a thing... My master wanted me to do it, even if it's stupid and pointless!" 

The young girl on top of her put a finger against T's plump lips and shushed her with a growing grin, her hands moving to pull down the bra straps. 

"You can say anything you wanna say... after this." Syari snapped her fingers and two glasses of wine appeared out of thin air. She handed T one of the glasses and swirled her finger around, having her stereo turn on and some sexy slow music began to play. 

T knew she should just tell the girl why she was here, but she was so tempting. It was like bringing a kid to a candy palace and refuse to let it have any candy!   
A little fun couldn't hurt anyone....


	39. Chapter 39

Cass sighed in relief when he were finally allowed to take of the blindfold. The whole trip back to his hometown he had been forced to wear that stupid cloth around his eyes to cover his sight - Darren said it was to make sure that Casanova didn't know the whole trail from the castle and home, and Cass assumed he wasn't allowed to know that simply because Darren was scared he'd leave.   
They had gone in a luxurious white limo, with a mini bar, and it had taken a couple of hours so they had stopped and bought fast food (viva la McDonalds). During those hours Cassanova had stuffed his face with salted liquorish and slept for three hours before he spent the last hour and a half talking to Darren. 

They had talked about what was true and not true about vampires; like they could go out in the sun - if it was extremely hot and sunny then they needed sun lotion to protect themselves. They could eat onions, it just had the same effect as on humans; bad breath and teary eyes. Crosses couldn't harm them, but they could get hurt by ordinary weapons, like knives and guns. They healed quickly though, and could move and react much faster, so it wasn't very often a vampire got injured. 

"What happens if you don't drink blood then?" Cassanova asked while munching on his double cheeseburger. He couldn't see Darren, but he knew he was facing him, and he had a feeling that the vampire was smiling at him as he ate. 

"We slowly shuts down. Starving a vampire to death is the most disgusting, painful, repulsive way to die - ask any vampire and they'll say the same...." Darren replied and licked the salt off his fingers. "It can take months, and each hour it gets worse and worse: the ability to think clear disappears, we can no longer keep our eyes open, our bodies starts to slowly rot away... In the end, our body has given up completely; our skin is old and saggy, we can't control our bowel movements, we can't speak, our teeth has fallen out and so has our eyeballs."

Cassanova choke and he coughed violently, blushing when he reacted like that in front of Darren, but after a brief couple of minutes he gained control over himself again.   
Darren chuckled dryly.  
"I'm sorry, I know it's not a typical dinner topic. It was very rude of me to explain in such detail while you're enjoying your meal."

"No-no, its fine!" Cass wheezed out, coughing again to try and get rid of the piece of hamburger that stuck in his throat, and he breathed heavily when he finally felt it let go and slide down his throat. "I... I just imagined it and... phew..."

"Yes, indeed," Darren chuckled humbly, and the leather seat creaked a little when Darren crossed one leg over the other. "But at least now you know. Also, a vampire can go a few weeks without any kind of blood, but it starts to vomit and can no longer smell or hear like a vampire. It's easily fixed with some cowblood or so, but the best is to just keep a regular feeding. Once a day or more." 

Cass nodded and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, popping a fry into his mouth. "Does... does that mean you want to drink from me every day? Like, on a regular basis?" He asked hesitantly and raised his eyebrows - although Darren couldn't really see it thanks to the blindfold. 

Darren hummed a little. "I want you to be okay with it. It didn't hurt last time, did it, love? Otherwise I have to apologize-"

"No, it didn't hurt that bad.." Cass shook his head and held his hands up to prevent Darren from apologizing. He found it strangely relieving that the vampire were ready to apologize to him and admit if he had done anything wrong.

Darren grinned in relief and he smiled sweetly, reaching over to wipe some ketchup from the human boy's jaw. Gosh, he was adorable...   
"Good. I don't want to hurt you... well..." Darren snickered to himself and looked down into his lap awkwardly before he glanced up at the teen again. "Unless that turns you on, of course."

Cassanova choke again and his eyes widened in surprise. Had the vampire just stared a discussion about Cass' kinks? 

"That's pr-"

Darren silenced him with a hand in the air, telling him to save it.  
"We'll discuss that later, we have important things to do." He giggled and smiled when the engine was shut down and the chauffeur opened the car door. 

Cass shifted in his seat, his heart skipping a beat when he was helped out of the limo and he stared at the house in front of him. A thin layer of snow coated the street and the lights inside the house were lit. Home, at last.


	40. Chapter 40

"It's... it's just like I remember it..." Cass mumbled as he stumbled over the yard to get to the door. 

A thin layer of snow covered the ground, and there was still falling small snowflakes from the  light blue sky. Cassanova held his hands out and caught a few in his palm, watching them quickly melt as they met his warm skin. He felt something wrap around his shoulders and glanced back to see Darren pass him a brown fur coat. The vampire smiled at him softly and looked around, tucking his silver hair behind his ear. 

"This looks nice. It got a very 'welcoming' feeling to it," he said and hummed as he looked at the houses. 

Cassanova smiled at that. He knew this must look like a poor village compared to the prince's castle, and the vampire wasn't forced to say anything. Yet, here he was praising it all and just being genuinely sweet and nice.   
Cass tugged the coat tighter around him and stared up at the door in front of him.

For how long had he been gone? A month, tops. Had his parents gone berserk? Having all their neighbors and friends and the police searching for him? 

Only one way to find out. 

Cass knocked on the door carefully, hearing feet stumbling from behind the walls. He clenched his hands and felt tears prickle behind his eyes, first now it dawned on him how much he had truly missed his family. His parents who, despite the rough times they experienced, always supported him and did everything to make him feel loved! His father, Thomas, who gave him countless rides to various practices! His mother, Amy, who always had time to talk to him and help him with his homework! Those two amazing human beings... 

The door opened up and a very tired mrs. Thorne peeked out. She looked as if she hadn't ever heard of sleep; big dark bags hanging beneath her red, dry eyes. Her hair was messy and looked dry, and Cassanova noticed her polished sharp nails were gone, leaving nothing but bitten stumps on her finger tips.   
She took a stumbling step forward, wrapping her arms around his body without a word. She fumbled for words, hands gripping at him and clinging to him like she was scared he'd slip through her fingers and vanish into thin air. 

"Mum? Mum, are you okay?" Cass whispered into her neck. He wanted to sniff her, feel that good ol' 'mother' smell that she had developed from pineapple shampoo and greasy kitchen utensils. But she smelled of sweat and faintly of vodka. 

"I... I am now..." She stuttered, voice husky and she quickly took his hand and yanked him inside of the house, leaving the unnoticed vampire prince outside.

The teen looked around, smiling slightly when he saw that everything looked to be exactly as when he was kidnaped, well, except for his parents!   
His father was standing in the hallway, his hairless jaw now covered in a thin beard, and he too had bags hanging under his eyes. He ran over and tugged Cass into a tight embrace, gently rocking him from side to side and a Cassanova hugged him back. Had his dad lost weight? Cass could swear he felt bone through their shirts! 

"Where have you been?" Thomas wheezed out, almost sounding like he was scared his vocal chords would break if he wasn't careful. He held onto Cass for a few minutes, only letting go when his wife sat down at the kitchen table, gesturing for them to come and sit. 

"I... I'm so sorry, it's... its complicated..." Cass began, feeling horrible.   
What had he put them through?   
Looking around the kitchen he saw bottles of cheap vine and beer, dirty dishes piling up on top of the dishwasher, too many for the Thorne's to care about. It seemed as if they had completely stopped caring about themselves, and it was terrifying! While he had been far away, eating like a royalty and been protected by supernatural creatures, his poor parents had fallen into misery. 

"We.... we told the cops to c-continue searching... B-but after the third week... H-he said..." Amy swallowed thickly, her hands shaking. She looked like she was just turning 50 years old, not 36! "We were out searching for you... We... we asked Ryan... Your cousins have been putting up flyers everywhere around town!" 

Thomas grabbed his cup, but his hand shook so much that Cass took it instead, scared that his dad would accidentally drop it and break it. 

"We were terrified... And... then they found a boy not too far away.. he had.... killed himself.. We were called to the police station and it wasn't you! B-but... we were so scared...." His mother continued, silent tears running down her pale cheeks.

"N-No parent is supposed to bury their child...." Thomas wheezed and stared down at his lap, "we couldn't sleep. We were scared they would call and say that they found you, but that you were d.... dead..."

Cassanova felt tears burn in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around them. "But, I'm home now! I'm alive, see?" He tried to smile at them. 

Thomas nodded and he smiled slowly before he stood up, "I'll call the police and tell him you're home!"


	41. Chapter 41

"So... give me the juicy details," Sakun smirked, waving his glass of fresh blood. Rockell laughed softly, she too holding a glass of blood, with a few drops of wine to stir the taste up. They were sitting in Sakun's bedroom since it was their weekly meeting, just to keep their parents satisfied. 

"Well... we went to see the movie, and already there in the dark room he began to get all touchy..." Rockell bit her plump pink bottomlip. 

"Just like you like it," Sakun teased with a wink. 

"Yeah.. He touched my thigh and held my hand and on the ride home he began to brush his fingers through my hair and stuff..." The vampire sighed happily and flopped down on the big bed. She was careful not to spill any blood on Sakun's sheets. "Once we got to his place he picked me up and carried me to bed were he laid down, having me on top because-" Rockell threw with her hair sassily, "- I'm the master."

Sakun threw his head back, chuckling violently at Rockell's sassiness. He knew all too well that Rockell was a great dom, as well as a good sub, and she loved being on top riding her boys until they couldn't take it anymore. 

"He began to moan and nibble at my neck, so I bit him by his collarbone, and he howled," Rockell smirked and put her glass away on the nightstand, crawling over on her hands and knees towards Sakun, "he writhed beneath me and tugged at my hair until I let go, so I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down... He looked like a scared little puppy..." 

To demonstrate, Rockell straddled Sakun, ignoring that he dropped his glass and it crashed to the floor. The maid Tamara could simply clean it up later - it was none of Rockell’s concerns.   
Sakun didn’t seem to care either, he simply laid down, submitting to his fake bride, and the prince raised one hand to brush the girls hair back and get a better view of her face. 

“And?” He asked almost tauntingly, eyeing Rockell’s face with a small groan. Her apple bottom pressed down against his crotch and if he wanted he could simply grind up against her and get off in his pants. But something held him back... 

“What do you think?” Rockell snorted and sat up straight, lazily trailing her slim petite fingers down Sakun’s silky red flannel until they reached his pants. “We had sex... Sweet, hot, hour-lasting sex....” The girl shivered at the memories and smiled even brighter. “I’ve seen him a couple of times before and there’ll definitely be many more dates with him...”

Sakun nodded simply, sitting up and he glanced at his glass on the floor. The glass were in pieces and the blood had stained his carpet, leaving a huge spot next to his bed. The vampire rolled his eyes; Rockell were always clumsy while intoxicated! She almost stabbed Voltaire once (her family had gone to France to help her cousins out and they somehow ended up meeting the person that would later on have his name in history books)! 

“Tamara will be pissed if she sees this...” he muttered, more to himself than Rockell, but that didn’t mean she didn’t hear him. 

“So what? Is she your mummy? What the hell...” The girl grabbed her glass and dumped the content in her mouth, completely ignoring that it swooped down her jaw and fell on her chest, soaking her tight top in red. “I mean... I love Tamara... but isn’t she like bitchy? I mean, she’s a servant after all-“

“Are you one to talk? You’re a full blooded vampire who walks around fucking any werewolf who’s willing.” 

Sakun hadn’t meant for it to sound so mean, but now it was done and quite frankly, he didn’t regret it. It was his honest opinion, and so he said it. He should be able to state his own opinion in his own home! Rockell’s angry glare didn’t mind him a bit, and he pursed his lips together. She had nothing to come back with, and he knew it. So what if Tamara was a servant, she was still cool and chill and funny and a incredibly lover! 

If only she was a royal so he could get together with her...


	42. Chapter 42

It wasn't until after his reunion with his parents that Cassanova remembered Darren. He had somehow disappeared behind him, and he only had eyes for his poor parents!   
Cas followed his mother and father to the kitchen and helped them get some coffee - they needed his help since they were both sobbing messes. He quickly rushed fourth and back across the kitchen floor, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and wiping away some dust from the kitchen counter. How long had he been good? A month, or maybe even more... 

"Mum? Dad? Have you eaten anything today?" He asked carefully and sat down in between them. Instead of answering him his mother wrapped her arms around him. 

"Not... Not much," his father replied simply, and Cass sighed. 

He could see that they hadn't gotten any peace.   
Cassanova stood up and walked over to the fridge, beginning to roam around the shelves. 

"Are you gonna tell us where you've been?" Thomas soon asked while his son picked out eggs, and Cass nodded with a sigh. 

He cracked the eggs in a pan and turned the heat on on the stove, waiting for the eggs to fry. He had to tell them, even though they might be upset...

"Well... The night I disappeared I was partying with Ryan... I must've gotten too drunk because I woke up without knowing where I was..." That wasn't a complete lie, so Cass didn't feel too bad about it. His parents glanced at him with a doubtful glance but kept their mouths shut. "Thankfully there was a man there who helped me get somewhere to sleep and clothes and some food...." Cassanova salted the eggs and he leaned against the counter. "Since I didn't have any money or my phone on me I couldn't get a ride home... But the man offered me a job..." 

"What man? What if he had been a serial killer?!" Amy exclaimed, unable to keep her mouth shut for any longer, "this is the problem with today's society - the alcoholuse amongst kids isn't taken seriously! You could've been dead now, Cassanova! Don't you get that?" 

Thomas placed a hand over his wife's to try and calm her down, but she yanked her hand away. 

"I know... But... i can't do anything about that now, can I? What's done is done...." The young man tried to defend himself and he looked down at his shoes. Damn Darren for putting him in this situation. Damn that stupid egoistic vampire! 

"So... I worked and then he asked me if I needed a ride somewhere... And so now, I had enough money to get a ride home to... to..." 

'To what? Show that I'm not dead?' Cass thought to himself. To come back and live with them again? To tell them about his new job as a fucking bloodslave? Cassanova sat down at the table, the chair creaked a little - an eerie sound to be heard at that moment, and he sighed softly:

"I love you both... so so much... but I decided on my way here that... that I gotta go my own way in life..." His hands squeezed each other and Cass could feel his mother and father's scared eyes on him. "I'm gonna go back and work for that man... He pays me good and I like it there..." 

"No." 

Cass frowned and stared up at his mother, whom's face had turned icy. Her eyes were small and dark, glaring at him with such anger and disappointment that Cassanova felt like he were about to cry. 

"N-no?"

"You won't drop out of school just because of a crazy drunken trip!" His mother snarled, "end of discussion." 

The younger man glanced at his father, whom was trying to calm her down a little. At least his father wasn't trying to control his life. Cassanova was 18 for crying out loud - he couldn't stay home just because mummy said so! 

"Amy, maybe it's not that bad. I mean, if he earns money-"

"Shut up!" The lady growled, "he just got home after scaring his whole family half to death; walking in here as if it was nothing, and now he'll leave again?! Over my dead body."

'That's what I'm trying to avoid' Cass thought nervously. If someone tried to keep him away from Darren, he didn't know what might happen! From what he had read in books, taking away a vampire's snack was like taking away a baby's pacifier. 

Thomas Thorne rubbed the bridge of his nose, the dark bags under his eyes showing so how much they had suffered while Cass were gone, and he murmured; "Please... son... Don't leave. Your mother and I have to talk this through... Just... please go up to your room, we'll make sure to make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow... But please don't leave," His hand fumbled over the table and gripped Cass' hand, squeezing it so tight. 

How could Cass say no to that?


End file.
